


Race Against Darkness

by DiamondbackMako16



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Adventure, Enemies to Friends, Evil Forces, Fighter, Friendship, Gen, Itty Bitty Bright crossover, Magic, Nick Jakoby cameos, OC's - Freeform, Officer Gore centered, Post Movie, Rescue, Sorcerer, Tikka cameos, kidnap, loremaster, teaming up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondbackMako16/pseuds/DiamondbackMako16
Summary: Officer Pandora Gore's life isn't perfect, but at least she tries to be the best she can be.That being said, she doesn't tolerate screw-ups. Specifically, she doesn't tolerate Barley.But when dark forces target the Lightfoot brothers, Gore finds herself joining the boys in a race to get the young sorcerer to safety and stop a rebellion that is desperate to bring the modern realm to its knees.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	1. A Rough Start

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Onward belongs to Disney/Pixar and Dan Scanlon. This fic was written purely for fun and I am making no money off this.
> 
> A/N: Officer Gore doesn't seem to have a canon first name, so I just went with 'Pandora'.

***Ding***

Hebe: _Wow, so it’s really over?_ **😥**

***tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap* *fffooop***

Gore: _Yep. And don’t get me wrong, this break up was a long time coming, but cheating? Really?_ 😡

***Ding***

Hebe: _How cliché_ 😑

***tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap* *fffooop***

Gore: _This is why I hate being in relationships. They never end well for me._ 😥

***Ding***

Hebe: _You just haven’t found the right guy._

Officer Pandora Gore stared down at her phone and frowned. She re-read her friend’s message.

_‘You just haven’t found the right guy’_

Gore scoffed as she rolled her eyes. She typed out and sent her reply.

Gore: _I’ve heard THAT before…_ 🙄

The reply came a moment later.

Hebe _: Because is TRUE. Mr. Right is out there somewhere, you just have to be patient and know where to look._

Hebe: _But if you need a break from dating, then take it. You’re still young. There’s no hurry to find your soul mate or start a family. You still have plenty of time._

Had Gore not been drinking from her soda cup, she would have huffed.

Try telling _that_ to her family.

Catching sight of the time on her phone, Gore quickly typed out her final response.

Gore: _Yeah I know…listen, I’ve gotta get back to work. I’ll talk to you later._

Hebe: _Yeah me too. Be careful out there! Call me!_

Gore: _Can do!_

After sending the message, Gore gets to work placing her balled up wrappers and used napkins on the brown fast food tray before her. She stood up, and while balancing her tray in one hand, she took a spare napkin and wiped down her area. She didn’t _have_ to do it, but having worked as a waitress during her teen years, she knew that employees appreciated it when customers at least _attempted_ to clean up after themselves.

Walking to the trashcan, she dumped her contents into the bin and placed the tray in the designated slot. Looking at the cup in her other hand, she debated on whether or not to get a refill to hold her over till the end of her shift. In the end, she went in favor of a free refill and soon found herself back in her cruiser…alone.

 _Gods…_ of all the day’s Specter had to call in sick, she just _had_ to get sick the day after Gore broke up with her good-for-nothing boyfriend, leaving the satyr with no one to rant to on this seemingly never-ending shift.

Gore’s hands tightened on the wheel as she pulled out of the parking lot of the fast food restaurant. The nights memories put her on edge and with no one to listen to her vent, she was left to stew in her own thoughts.

Her relation with Flint, her ex, had started off well enough, and they had been together for nearly three years.

Pan knows _how_ they managed to last as long as they did, _especially_ since things went sour so early.

They had only been dating for a little over a year when Flint came to her, whining that he had a falling out with his previous room mate and was now in need of a new place to live. At first, Gore had offered to help him find an apartment, but he didn’t want that. He wanted to move in with _her_.

Gore…was not automatically on board with that…

They had been dating for what _she_ considered a short time, and moving in together seemed like such a big step that she wasn’t ready for. She told him this word-for-word and expected him to drop the subject. He didn’t. Instead, he started to pluck at her heartstrings, saying how he was desperate and didn’t have time to house hunt, and if it had been _her_ in this situation, he would accept her in a heartbeat.

He said this and many other things and even dropped down on his knees as he begged her. Then, he resorted in using the mother of all guilt trips.

 _“If you love me, you’ll help me out. Please_ _baby_!”

As a police officer, she _shouldn’t_ have fallen for that...but she did.

Her bleeding heart gave in and she helped him move in the following day. Upon returning to work the day after that, she was questioned by curious officers as to where she was the previous day, and she gave them her explanation. Several of her co-workers nodded in understanding and either congratulate or wish her luck with her new living arrangements. Others, such as Specter and Bronco, questioned if it was wise to make such a move when the two had only known each other for such a short period of time.

Gore dismissed their concerns and assured she knew what she was doing and she could take care of herself should her boyfriend try anything.

That was that, and the issue was dropped, much to Gore’s relief. As much as she adored her co-workers, she felt that her love life and living arrangements weren’t any of their business, and she chalked their concerns up as them being overprotective of their younger colleague. This she felt, was appreciated, but not needed.

Her tone changed only a few months later.

At first, things had been pretty good and the two got along just fine, in fact, Gore had found it somewhat thrilling to have her boyfriend officially living with her. It was nice.

But then as the two became more accustomed to each other, things started going downhill. And it was ultimately _Flint_ that led to the end of their relationship.

Though that’s not to say that he didn’t try to put the blame on his girlfriend, oh no, he played the victim the moment the young officer started to call him out on his antics.

Flint turned out to be lazy, manipulative, whiny and clingy. Traits that Gore and caught on when they were in their early dating phase, but she over looked them as they had been miniscule, and she’d be lying if she said she never had her lazy moments or whined about something. She had her clingy moments back when she dated a boy in middle school, and there were times in her youth when she would manipulate her elder siblings. She wasn’t perfect, and she didn’t expect Flint to be either.

What she _didn’t_ expect was for these flaws to _worsen_ after his move. What’s worse, was that he also became accusatory whenever Gore called him out on something.

Flint worked part time at their local super market and would occasionally work small, odd jobs if someone were to pay him. He went to school part time, but expressed little interest in actually graduating college. _He_ claimed that he and a couple of his friends were planning on starting their own business that they ‘knew’ would be successful, hence why he wasn’t in a rush to get a ‘useless’ piece of paper that only proved he went to school.

Gore had been skeptical but kept quiet and opted to give him the benefit of the doubt. This turned out to be a mistake as during the duration of his stay, she had not _once_ seen or picked up any hint that Flint was actually working on a startup. In fact, it seemed like he didn’t do anything _at all_ while she was at work…

Upon arriving home from her long day, she would find herself having to do _more_ work around the apartment. Cooking, cleaning, laundry, _picking up after her boyfriend_ …

Hell, there were even times she would come home and have to air out her apartment because _Flint_ thought it would be a good idea to let his friends smoke without having the decency of at least _opening a window_.

Dishes also needed to be washed, dirty clothes, _his_ dirty clothes had to be picked up off the floor…even their damn _bed_ would remain unmade until she got home.

As one could imagine, the added workload took up much of Gore’s time and energy.

And yet, Flint _still_ had the nerve to complain about her lack of attention.

Not one to be made the villain, Gore would always defend herself. Arguments would break out, and last night was the worst of them all…

* * *

“You’re gone all day and when you get back, you’re either busy with reports or busy with something else and you _never_ seem to have time for _me_!” Flint accused, his voice rising as he and Gore stared each other down. It didn’t even matter to him that he was basically yelling at a police officer, nor did he care that there was a couple with young children living in the apartment next to theirs.

Fortunately, Gore _did_ care, and she did her best to reign in her boyfriend, “ _Lower_ your _voice_! She hissed, “And also; are you _serious_?! You’re _actually_ bring that up _again_?! As if it’s anything you have a right to _complain_ about?!” she brought her hands up to her hips, narrowing her eyes as she awaited his usual response.

As expected, Flint scowled, “I _do_ have a right! I mean, is it so wrong that I want to spend time with my girlfriend?!” the male satyr threw his arms up in frustration.

Without a skipping a beat, Gore snapped back, “I wanted to spend time with you too, but _unfortunately_ , you leave a lot of chores that _I_ have to take care of!” Flint opened his mouth, but Gore continued on, “The dishes, the cooking, the dishes again, the cleaning, _making our bed_!” Gore counted off his offenses with her fingers, “Do you think it’s _fair_ that after working all day, I _still_ have to come home and clean up after you and your friends? And not only that, I can’t even enjoy my days off because I spend all day cleaning and doing laundry and grocery shopping while _you’re_ out with your friends!” She crossed her arms, “So by all means, _I_ should be the one that’s fed up.”

Flint shifted on the spot, “…you should have just asked for help. I would have done it.”

Gore saw red, “I _did_. _You_ made up excuses.”

“No I di-”

“You _did_! I shouldn’t even have to ask you in the first place, but I _do_! You’re a grown man, but you don’t act like it! I have to remind you every morning to make our bed and you can’t even do _that_!” Gore shook her head, “It feels like I’m living with a teenage son instead of a boyfriend!”

Flint bristled at this, “That was uncalled for.”

“Was it? Because that’s _exactly_ how you act. You leave messes for other people to clean up and then whine when you don’t get the attention you want.” Gore lifted her chin, “So you go and look for attention elsewhere.”

Gore’s voice was cold and stern as she steered the conversation back to the source of the argument.

Silence fell between the two as Flint opened and closed his mouth, searching for a comeback.

Eventually, he found one, “Alright, yeah…” he nodded condescendingly, “Yeah I found someone else…but I only did it because you _pushed_ me into doing it.”

The female satyr’s face twisted in disbelief, “ _I_ pushed you into sleeping with that nymph? I _forced_ you to cheat on me? Is that what you’re saying?”

Flint shifted before composing himself, “Well maybe not _‘forced’,_ but…I _did_ feel like I didn’t exactly have a choice…you weren’t putting out, so I found someone who would.” He said this so matter-of-factly that it only served to anger his soon-to-be ex further.

“You say that as if it’s an acceptable excuse.” Gore growled; her cheeks flushed with barley withheld rage.

Flint’s ears dropped, “Well…it’s _true_. You’re always so tired and busy that I…I…” he trailed off.

“Ran into the arms of the first woman that _was_ willing to put out.” Gore finished.

“…yeah…”

“You’re unbelievable _._ ”

Flint locked eyes with the officer, searching for any signs of forgiveness. When he saw none, he knew this was it. Their relation was as good as over and he knew it. Pandora, never was one to take crap from anyone, and his recent betrayal was _definitely_ something she wasn’t going to let slide…

Still, Flint wasn’t going to take an oncoming breakup lying down, and in an act of defiance, he decided to rub his affair in his ex’s face, “Yeah well…it was worth it. Unlike you, _she_ was willing to try different things and not the plain jane vanilla stuff _we’ve_ been doing!” Gore’s eyes widened and he continued, now fueled with confidence and the fact that he was hurting her, “ _And…_ and, she actually _moves_. She doesn’t just lay there like a pillow or a doll or something and make _me_ do all the work!” he smirked as silence fell over the apartment once more.

Gore’s face fell into an expression of hurt and disbelief before contorting in anger once more, “ _Get. Out_.” She ground out through clenched teeth, “I don’t care _where_ you stay, but I don’t want you in here tonight.”

Flint put his hands up in surrender, “Fine. I’ve got a place in mind. No problem.” He moved past Gore and sauntered into what used to be his and Gore’s bedroom to grab a change of clothes and some toiletries.

“ _Good_. And while you’re there, ask if she’s up for a roommate because I want you out of here by Friday.” Gore retorted as she followed and watched her ex throw his belongings into an old, tattered backpack.

Flint rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah _fine_.”

“Oh and one more thing,” Gore bit out, just as Flint opened the front door. He stopped and turned. Gore held out her hand, “Give me the spare key.” She ordered.

Flint frowned, “Are you serious?” she was, “If I give you the key, how am I supposed to come in and get my stuff? You said I have until Friday to leave, and tomorrow’s Thursday, sooo…?”

“You can come by when I get off from work and you can get your stuff then.” Gore answered.

“That doesn’t make any sense! Why can’t I just come by while you’re at work?” Flint demanded.

“Because I don’t trust that you won’t trash my place while I’m gone! I’ve been called to investigate the aftermath of instances like this, and I’m sorry, but you _definitely_ fit the profile of an ex that would do something like that.” The officer responded.

Flint scoffed, “Like I’d do that to a cop.” Gore, still with her hand out, moved her fingers in the ‘give them here’ motion, and Flint scoffed again before digging into his bag and slapping the key into his ex’s hand, “ _Here_. _Happy_?” he snapped.

“Far from it.”

“Man _whatever_.”

Flint meandered through the door way, wincing as Gore swung the door shut behind him. The sound of a lock clicking into place was the last thing the satyr heard before he ambled down the hall.

Gore remained at the door until the sound of Flint’s footsteps faded away. Once she heard him step into the elevator at the end of the hall, she sauntered over to her couch, and dropped down with a heavy sigh.

Sleep soon overtook her.

* * *

Gore cringed as she rolled her right shoulder.

Sleeping on the couch had been a mistake and she woke up stiff and sore and had to literally roll herself off the couch just to get herself in motion. Picking herself off the floor with the previous night’s events rushing back and hitting her like a freight train _wasn’t_ a good way to start the day.

By the time she made it to work, she learned that Specter had called in sick, which meant that Gore would be flying solo for the day, which _meant,_ no one to rant her current woes to.

She had tried to gain _some_ sort of sympathy when her mother called that morning, but the woman was having none of it. Instead, she scolded Gore like a child, demanding to know why she didn’t call her after finishing her shift and letting her stay up all night, worrying if her daughter was alright or not.

By the time Gore finished apologizing for not informing her mother that she had made it through another shift alive and in one piece, she proceeded to give a run-down version of what happened the night before, _hoping_ for some motherly comfort.

Hearing the full story, the older woman softened and even invited her daughter over to talk in person. The second Gore informed her mother that it would have to be after her shift, the older woman went on her usual rant on how her daughter always seemed to put her dangerous job first before anything else, and she didn’t understand why her daughter would choose to go to work when she was obviously upset, and so on and so forth.

Gore argued that she _had_ to work if she wanted to continue living in her apartment and affording the things she liked.

Her mother countered that had Gore taken on a better paying job, she wouldn’t _have_ to worry about money and thus, she’d be able to afford to take a day off.

It took all of Gore’s self-restraint to _not_ point out how her elder siblings often put their work before others, and Gore herself had heard her parents tell her younger sister that school work came first before anything else. Of course, her siblings _all_ got passes because they had ‘highly desired’ careers. Her eldest brother was a lawyer while her older sister was a nurse practitioner. Oliver, another older brother, was a software developer and Iris, the youngest member of the Gore family, was studying to be a psychiatrist.

And little ol’ Pandora Gore? Well, she went the ‘rebellious’ route and became a police officer.

That’s what her esteemed university professor father and successful business owner mother told people.

Stopping at a red light, Officer Gore brought her soda cup up to her lips and took a big sip.

Her family _had_ disapproved of her career. From the second she came home from fourth grade and declared her choice of work, all the way to the day she announced she had been accepted into the police academy, her parents had voiced their criticisms of the occupation.

_‘It’s too dangerous.’_

_‘It’s low paying.’_

_‘No one likes police officers.’ _

_‘Men will be intimidated out of having a relation with you.’_

_Gods_ that had been one of their favorite arguments.

Pan forbid their second daughter go through life without getting married and having several children before they died…

As it was, they already had a habit of dismissing her claims of being unable to be tied down. But that’s probably how most parents were.

And it wasn’t that Gore didn’t _try_ to make relations work, it was just…stuff happened, either on her end or her boyfriend’s, and it usually ended with one or the other calling things off. Still, it didn’t make her parents nagging any less annoying.

_‘Billy’s a lawyer. He’s got a wife a third child on the way...’_

_‘Clover’s a nurse with two_ _children…’_

_‘Oliver’s got a child, but at least he’s engaged and his job pays well…’_

_‘You know, Iris’ relation is still going strong…maybe you should get some advice from your little sister-’_

Gore flicked the turning signal with more force than was needed and proceeded to pass the jeep in front of her. The action must have come off as aggressive or impatient because she caught sight of the driver eyeing her in annoyance as they pulled up to a red light. She turned her head and her face must have displayed some sort of emotion because the second their eyes locked, the cyclops’ face dropped and he promptly turned his gaze forward, eagerly waiting for the light to turn green.

Gore scoffed and did the same. She drummed her fingers against the steering wheel in thought. 

Despite dutifully showing up to work, Gore _really_ wasn’t in the mood to deal with unruly civilians. Not if she could help it.

Glancing up at the street sign, Gore found that road she was at, led to the outskirts of town where few people traveled, least they were coming in or out of town. Even then, this particular road was seldom used as most preferred to use the expressway that lead to the major highway.

Gore licked her lips. She could park herself in a secluded spot and just keep watch for any speedsters who thought they could use the desolate highway as their personal racetrack.

She nodded to herself. Yeah that would do just fine…

The light turned green, and with the flick of her turning signal, she turned right, onto the road that would lead her out of town.

She passed a few cars as she cruised down the two-lane highway, but paid them no mind. Her focus was on finding a secluded spot, preferably with shade, to spend the rest of her shift at.

It was only a few minutes into her search when she caught sight of hazard lights blinking in the distance, and her curiosity peaked.

‘Now what’s going on over there?’ she thought as two figures stepped out of the vehicle, ‘Probably a flat tire or something.’ She concluded. Whatever the case, she was ready to help the civilians in any way she could.

However, as she pulled up behind the vehicle, her stomach dropped as she recognized the distinguishable van parked before her. She actually groaned as two _very_ familiar figures came around the sides.

 _Of course,_ she would have the luck of running into the Lightfoot brothers…

Now she was _really_ curious and a tad bit concerned about what the two were up to because, where a Lightfoot was involved, trouble usually followed.

With that in mind, she scowled as she put her cruiser in park and opened the door to confront the troublesome duo.

“You two having some car trouble?” She asked bluntly and firmly, almost daring one of the two, particularly _Barley_ , to say otherwise.

As expected, the elder brother took the bait, “No, no trouble, my dear brother and I were just…observing this here map!” he held up an old-fashioned fold up map for Gore to see.

Gore stepped closer to get a better look a frowned. It was definitely older looking, that’s for sure…roads that were no longer used were present, and roads that _were_ currently available were nowhere to be seen on the map. Lush foliage was marked in areas where Gore _knew_ towns or rural businesses or the like had been built. There were also settlement names that Gore wasn’t familiar with. The map itself was yellow and frail looking…

“Looks a little out dated.” Gore noted as she stepped back and looked at Barley, “I can’t imagine how you’d get _any_ use out of it.”

Barley took a step back, looking incredibly offended, “I’ll have you know; this historical map has _plenty_ of use!”

Gore raised an unamused brow, and Ian quickly stepped in, “Wh-what my brother means is…while this map looks old and useless-”

“ _Hey_!”

“-it’s actually pretty handy to _us_ given that the place we’re going isn’t marked on modern maps.”

“And the location can’t be picked up on any map apps.” Barley added.

Ian nodded, “Yeah…it’s pretty…pretty hidden…”

“And where exactly is it that you two are heading?” Gore prodded.

“We’re-”

Barley slapped a hand over his brother’s mouth, “We can’t disclose that information! All we can say is that it’s a quest. We’re going on a quest!” He said stiffly.

Gore’s eyes narrowed, “Uh- _huh_ …” she looked the boys over and noted how Ian had his staff held firmly in his hand, “So this quest…it’s not going to cause any more trouble, is it?” she crossed her arms over her chest.

The boy’s quickly shook their heads, “Oh no Officer! This is more of a…a road trip!” Ian explained as he jerked his head away from his brother’s hand.

Barley nodded along, “Just a harmless little outing between brothers. Nothing wrong with that, right?”

Gore scoffed, “Normally no, but when it involves _you two_ , I have to think otherwise.”

“Oh, _come on_! We’re not out to cause trouble! We’re just going on a small trip so Ian can meet a fellow sorcerer and then I- _we’ll_ come right back! I mean the most we’re gonna do is stop every so often to practice his magic, but we’ll do that _well_ away from everyone, so no one’s going to get hurt.” Barley argued.

Gore’s look of suspicion deepened. She had caught Barley’s little slip up of how _he_ was going to return, before catching himself and changing it to ‘we’.

Was he taking _Ian_ somewhere? Was he going to leave him there?

Something fishy was going on…

“…Do your parents know what you two are up to?” she asked.

Barley rolled his eyes, “ _Yes_ , our mom and Colt know what we’re doing. We sent them a text, and they’re okay with it.” _Man_ he hated how this particular officer talked down to him, as if she were _so_ much older than him. In truth, she was only six, maybe seven years his senior. Not a very big age gap in his book.

Not liking the attitude the elder Lightfoot boy was giving her, Gore bit back, “Oh really? You informed them of what you’re up to?”

“Yes.”

“So if I call them _right now_ and ask them, I won’t be taking them by surprise?”

“The only surprise they’ll get is you interrupting their honeymoon.”

The trio went quiet. Barley and Gore exchanged icy glares while Ian stood off to the side, clutching his staff and looking between the two.

After a moment, Gore broke the tension as she stepped back. She had nothing on them, “ _Fine_. Do what you gotta do, but just know, I’ve got my eye you… _both_.” She sent a glare in Ian’s direction.

Colt might have been okay with letting the two off after the whole ‘cursed stone dragon’ fiasco, but Gore was still weary of the boys, and who knows what Ian was capable of now that he literally had magic at his fingertips…

Following the officer’s weak threat, Ian nodded and quickly scrambled to get back into the van.

Barley merely sent a fake smile in Gore’s direction, “Watch away officer. We’ve got nothing to hide.” He brought up his hands in surrender as he backed up to the driver’s door.

Gore made her way back to her own vehicle. Opening the door, she caught sight of Barley watching her through the driver’s side mirror, and she made the ‘I’m watching you’ gesture to which he returned with a mock salute.

Gore’s blood boiled as she clambered into her seat and slammed the door shut. She glared as Barley drove away, spraying a cloud of dust over her cruiser in his wake.

“ _Pan_ I hope he goes to an out of town college.” She hissed as she started the car, “The less I see of him, the better.” She pulled off the side of the road and continued her patrol.

Ten miles down the road, Gore found a suitable location to park and stationed herself under a large oak tree. She sighed as she leaned back in her seat, her mind still reeling over the run in she had with Ian and Barley. She pulled her cell from the clip on her belt and looked at it in thought.

She was tempted to send a quick message to her Captain, if only to inform him of what had happened, and to confirm that he and Laurel _were_ aware of their sons’ little ‘trip’. But as Barley was so _‘helpful’_ to point out, doing so would only interrupt whatever the couple were doing on their own trip.

Gore clipped the phone back on her belt. She better not risk it. If the boy’s got into any trouble, they’d all deal with it then.

If it turned out that Barley lied to her, and Colt came after her for not informing him on what was going on…oh that better _not_ be the case…

For Barley’s sake, that _better_ not be the case.

Feeling somewhat restless at the thought, Gore looked around the cruiser for something to do.

She reached for her phone but then stopped and eyed the small, metallic pan flute she had clipped to her belt. Her eyes went back and forth from her device to her instrument and back again before unclipping both.

Unlocking her phone, she opened her music app and searched for a peaceful instrumental. She looked up and down the road, and seeing no other cars in the distance, she pressed the play button and serene music began to play.

Adjusting her hold, Gore brought the mini flute up to her lips and began playing along.

As she played, she found her stress slowly melt away, and by the time her shift ended, she truly believed that things might start looking up for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 4/12/20: changed Flit’s lover from an orc to a nymph as satyrs are known to chase after nymphs in Greek Mythology.


	2. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gore takes a trip to the market and ends up biting more than she can chew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Onward belongs to Disney/Pixar and Dan Scanlon. This fic was written purely for fun and I am making no money off this.  
> Also, credit goes out to the D&D franchise for the use of Drows, Bugbears and Hobgoblins. 
> 
> A/N: Officer Gore doesn't seem to have a canon first name, so I just went with 'Pandora'.
> 
> Warning(s): There's a kidnapping scene towards the end as well as some foul language and talks of murder.

The high pitched ‘Ding!’ of an elevator sounded through the empty hallway followed by the sound of hooves hitting the tiled floor as the occupant briskly walked to her apartment, her echoing voice accompanied the steps.

“Yes, yes mom, I’m walking up to my door _right now_ … _yes_ I’m right here, I’ve got my keys in my hand! I’m unlocking my door as we speak…” As described, the door swung open and Gore stepped into her apartment, “I’m in. The door’s locked. I’m fine.” Gore droned. She beelined to the kitchen, tossing her keys onto the small dinning table as she moved past it.

The muffled sound of her mother’s voice could be heard as Gore opened the fridge and pulled out a soda and she rolled her eyes, “ _No_ I didn’t get shot at today… _Yes mother_ you would have heard about it if I did!” A sharp ‘crack’ sounded as Gore opened her can. More muffled conversation could be heard, “I was out by the highway mom. Things are pretty slow there so I wasn’t in any immediate danger or anything.”

That was a lie. Highway patrol could be _just_ as dangerous as inner-city patrol, if not more so. The fact that Gore was working alone, made her an easy target…but she wasn’t about to tell her mother that.

Speaking of mother, the woman’s next question made Gore’s ear twitch and she cringed as she gave her reply, “I don’t know mom, I think we should save the visit till this weekend, I-… _I know_ I said I would meet up with you after work, but Flint’s stuff is still here and I only gave him until tomorrow night to get his stuff out of here a-…because _,_ Saturday’s my day off and I don’t want him moping around and taking his sweet time packing while I’m trying to relax!” she took a swig of her drink, “Plus if I gave him any longer than that, he’d wait till the last second to get _anything_ done. At least with this short period, he’ll get a move on.” She took another gulp.

Surprisingly, the older woman agreed with her on that, but still went on to guilt trip her daughter for arranging a meeting and then pulling out without proper notice.

Gore knew her mother had a point, so the only thing she could do was agree and apologize and just let her mother continue her nagging. Eventually her mother calmed down and a new date was suggested for that Saturday. Gore half-heartily agreed and the two women bid each other good night.

Gore released a long-withheld sigh the second she hit the ‘end call’ button. She dropped down onto her love seat sofa and stared at the black tv screen across from her. After a moment of blank staring, she reached forward and swiped up the remote from the coffee table and flicked on the screen. She scrolled mindlessly through the guide, not even sure what she was in the mood to watch.

A history documentary briefly caught her attention, but seeing that it was about historical buildings and the like, she soon lost interest and continued her search.

She couldn’t even watch the local history channel without being reminded of _Barley_ …

In the end, she settled for some sort of sci-fi action movie.

As she settled back in her seat, she looked down at her cell and realized she had yet to hear from Flint. She frowned. Knowing the bum, he was probably sleeping somewhere…perhaps in the arms of his new lover…

The thought infuriated her, and she sent a text _just_ to remind him that he only had tonight to get his crap out of her apartment.

Gore: _I’m home. Come get your stuff or I’m tossing everything out._

She hit send and waited.

Obviously, she wasn’t going to _actually_ throw his stuff out onto the lawn, but if the scare tactic was needed to get him moving, then that’s what she would use.

His response came soon after.

Flint: _Hold your damn horses! I’m waiting for Gage to get out of work so he can come help me pack!_

Flint: _I also need to go to the store to buy some cardboard boxes. We’ll be there around 7:30 or 8:00._

Gore: _Alright_.

Gore placed her phone down next to her and returned to attention to the movie. She wasn’t one hundred percent on board with Flint bringing in the friend that disliked her the most, nor was she thrilled about them coming by so late, but hey, beggars can’t be choosers.

In the meantime, she could either sit and wait, _or_ go around and gather Flint’s belongings start piling them in the living room, that way all he had to do was just pack everything away and take his stuff down to whatever vehicle he and Gage would be using to transfer the boxes.

The young officer opted for the second option, but the second she stood up, her stomach let out a low rumble, causing her to bring a hand to her belly.

Right…she hadn’t eaten anything since her lunch break at noon…

If she was going to do _any_ of Flint’s work, she would have to fill her belly first.

With that in mind, Gore went to the fridge and surveyed its contents, which comprised mostly of leftovers. There was a small variety of vegetables as well, a tomato, half an onion, a zucchini…not enough to cook a fresh dish of anything. A search of the freezer proved to be just as fruitless.

A search through the cupboard didn’t yield anything particularly appetizing either.

Gore shut the doors with a pout. She looked back at the small dinning table where a couple of apples and an orange sat in a small bowl. Those wouldn’t hold her for long…

Next, her eyes fell on her keys lying on the table. The thought of picking up something from the drive-thru was tempting, but her subconscious was quick to remind her that she already had fast food for breakfast _and_ lunch. It was time to change it up for dinner.

Gore checked the fridge once more, but again, found that she was out of frozen tv dinners. She would have to run down to the store to get some more.

A glance at clock told her that it was just past six. If she were to run down to the nearby neighborhood market, she could pick up a few dinner packs and be back before Flint and Gage arrived.

Gore nodded. That would work nicely.

Turning off her tv, Gore went into her bedroom to change out of her uniform.

She swapped her blue button up for a white tank top and black leather jacket. Her work belt was replaced with a regular black belt which she clipped her phone, wallet and police badge to…just in case.

Reaching up, she then removed the bobby pins holding her bun in place, and allowed her raven hair to fall past her shoulders before tying it back in a low ponytail. 

Once everything was said and done, Gore retrieved her keys from the coffee table before heading out.

As she left the building, she ran into her elven neighbor Mrs. Glenwood and her four children, Basil, Orion, Ivy and baby Terra.

“Thank you, sweetie!” Mrs. Glenwood breathed as Gore held the door open for the family.

“No problem Mrs. G.” Gore replied. She was about to step out when the older woman spoke up.

“I know it’s none of my business, but…is everything alright between you and Flint? I only ask because Clay said he saw Flint leave as he came home last night and he said he looked upset and so I was wondering…?” The elf paused and looked at the satyr expectantly.

Gore knew that this wasn’t the entire case as she was sure the woman had picked up on some of their conversation through the apartment’s thin walls. If that was the case, then she might as well confirm what the woman, no doubt, already knew.

“Flint and I…we’re no longer together.” Gore put lightly.

Mrs. Glenwood’s face fell into an expression of pure sympathy, “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

Gore shrugged, “It was bound to happen. _I’m_ just sorry it took me so long to put my foot down and ask him to leave.”

‘ _Ask’_. Right.

Mrs. Glenwood picked up on what Gore meant, “It’s probably for the best. You deserve _so much_ more than someone like that.” She gave the young satyr a warm smile.

Gore returned the smile, “Yeah.”

“Mommy, I’m hungry!” Three-year-old Ivy whined, tugging on her mother’s arm. Basil and Orion voiced their agreement while little Terra simply sucked on her pacifier.

“Alright, alright!” their mother soothed. She sent an apologetic look in Gore’s direction, “Sorry, I’ve got to get these little ones fed. I’ll talk to you later, yeah?”

Gore nodded, “I’ve gotta get going and pick up some dinner too, but yes, we’ll talk later.” She assured.

The mother elf perked, “I’m about to whip up something for the kids. Why don’t you come over for dinner?”

“That sounds tempting, but I’m expecting Flint to come pick up his stuff soon, so I’m just going to pick up something from the market and come right back. Thanks for invite though!” Gore took a step towards the doors.

The mother looked disappointed but nodded in understanding, “Well alright. Some other time then?”

“So long as nothing else comes up, I’m down.” Gore confirmed.

This brought a smile back to the older woman’s face, “Alrighty then.” At this point, her children started tugging her in the direction of the elevator, pleading with her to get a move on, “I’ll have Clay send over a plate of leftovers anyway!” she called as she was eventually pulled into the lift.

“Thanks, I appreciate it!” Gore sent back. The two women waved before the elevator doors closed.

Gore nodded to herself one final time before turning and continuing on her way. She entered the parking lot and eyed her car, jiggling her keys in thought. After a moment, she shoved them in her jacket pocket. The store was within walking distance, and the exercise would do her some good. So, without a second thought, she began her trek to the store.

* * *

By the time Gore arrived at the store, her cheeks were flushed red and she was sure the back of her tank-top was drenched in sweat.

Turns out, wearing a leather jacket in eighty-degree weather was _not_ the best idea she had ever had.

Maybe if she had _driven_ , it would have been fine, but _walking_? What was she thinking?

None the less, the blast of air that hit her upon entering the store felt good, as did the chilled air within the building. Gore figured she could hang here for a bit and cool off before making her trek back to her apartment complex.

With that resolution in mind, Gore took her time with her shopping and had no qualms in having extended debates on what brands of food she should buy.

It was about ten minutes into her browsing that she noticed a male satyr eyeing her from the end of the aisle she was in. She turned to head to look at him, only for him to look down at the pack of hash browns he held in his hand, obviously pretending to be invested in the labeling.

Gore turned her attention back to the frozen box dinner she was holding, but after a second, she peaked out the corner of her eyes and saw that the male was staring at her again. She snapped her head in his direction, and he looked away once more.

Suspicious and somewhat unnerved, she placed both frozen dinners she had been regarding into her shopping cart and promptly moved to another aisle.

‘ _Creep_.’ Gore thought as she set her sights on the boxes of pasta. She had caught the guy off by a slip second, and he was _definitely_ checking her out. His eyes had been focused on her lower half before realizing she was looking and then swiftly diverting his attention.

Normally, there would be nothing wrong with someone glancing over at a stranger in a supermarket, but the fact that this male was being sneaky about it and did it not once but _twice_ …it set her on end. Perhaps it was because she was cop and thus, more in tune with this sort of situation. She was _trained_ in how to pick up on these things, and _because_ she was trained, she remained in high alert.

And it was a good thing she was.

In the following fifteen minutes after their first ‘run in’, Gore noted how the male satyr seemed to be following her around the store, popping up in aisles seconds after she entered them and coming closer each time.

After evading the male for the seventh time, and now one hundred percent certain she was being followed, she decided to confront him if he approached and tell him to back the hell off.

Soon enough, her chance came and she glared as he actually looked dead on and approached her.

Her icy stare didn’t seem to phase him as he simply smirked as he came to a stop before her.

“Hey there pretty lady. You getting some shopping done?” he asked, motioning to her cart.

Gore blinked at his bluntness before composing herself and answering just as blunt, “Well I’m trying to, but my mind’s been preoccupied with the strange guy that keeps following me around the store.” She sent the male a pointed look.

Unsurprisingly, the male played it off by giving her what _he_ thought was a charming smile, “Well what can I say? I saw you standing in the aisle and thought ‘ _damn_ what a hottie’.”

Gore frowned in confusion. Well that was…abrupt…

“… _Really_ …?” While Gore liked to think she was somewhat attractive, she also knew that she was no where near being drop dead gorgeous as this random satyr was acting. She wasn’t even wearing makeup for Pan’s sake!

What the hell was this guy playing at?

“I like curvy women.” Came the honest, if not, sultry reply.

Oh…

Gore’s cheeks flushed. It was a _fetish_ thing. Gore’s scowl deepened, “ _Wow_ …yeah…I’m not interested, so stop following me.” She said firmly as she stepped back towards her cart.

The male responded by taking a step towards _her_ , “Oh come on,” he whined, “I’ll admit, I came on a bit strong, but I’m a pretty cool guy-”

“I’m _not_ interested.” Gore repeated.

“Don’t be like that…” the male whined again. He then reached out and grabbed Gore’s arm.

Gore tensed, “Let go.” She ordered.

“Just give me your number and I’ll-”

“ _Let **go**!” _Gore tugged on her arm, but the male held on fast, tightening his grip.

“At least give me your name-”

With her free hand, Gore pulled out her police badge and held it up to the assailant’s face, “Let _. Go!”_

The male eyes widened and he released her as if she were on fire, “Alright. Alright.” He put his hands upS in surrender as he back stepped away from her, “No need to get excited.” Gore seethed and he smirked, “Sorry I upset you _officer_.” With that, he turned and confidentially walked down the aisle before disappearing around the corner.

Gore breathed a sigh of relief and reclipped her badge to her belt.

Who _was_ that? And why did he target _her_? Was it because of his fetish? Or did someone set him up to it? If so, _who_? Flint? If so, _why_? To get back at her?

All these questions and more ran through the officer’s mind as she reluctantly continued her shopping.

It was as she was walking through the condiment aisle that the next concerning incident occurred.

“-foot brats are on the move.”

Gore’s ears twitched at the low voice in the next aisle.

 _Foot brat_? What the heck was a ‘foot brat’?

“And what of their parents?” Another voice asked.

Gore perked. So it wasn’t a matter of ‘what’ but a ‘who’.

“Their mother and that horse-ass _bastard_ are out of town on their honeymoon…they won’t be back till next week.” The first voice replied.

This caught Gore’s full attention. Obviously, the two could be talking about _any_ honeymooners, and of those, _any_ of them could be a centaur.

Still, knowing that Colt _was_ a centaur that was currently out on his honeymoon, the comment hit home and Gore decided to listened further. What the second man said next _really_ set Gore on edge…

“Good. That gives us time to track down the boys.”

“But they’re on the _move_!” The first voice repeated, “The elder Lightfoot is transporting the sorcerer as we speak! If they make it-”

“They _won’t_. We’ll find a way to intercept them.”

“ _How_? We don’t know where the settlement is, a-and what if they _do_ make it? They’ll have the protection of the elders! We won’t stand a chance against master sorcerers!”

“ _Ssshhhh!_ Do you want the whole store to hear you?!”

“Oh, get off my back, the place is practically empty…”

“I don’t care! Just watch what you _say!_ ” the second voice growled. Gore made sure to remain silent as she continued to eavesdrop, “And don’t worry, Cronan has a plan. We’ll use the boy’s parents and elder brother as blackmail if we must.”

Gore’s eyes widened, but they weren’t done. The first conspirator spoke again, his voice lowering further, “His mother and brother will be of use, but I don’t think he cares all that much about his stepfather…”

“No,” the second conspirator agreed, voice just as soft, “Bronco’s useless in this.” There was a tiny pause, “That’s why Cronan would rather dispose of him right off the bat. With him gone, it will serve as a warning of the youngest Lightfoot to comply as well as reign in the police force.”

“Oooh hohoho boy…I hope Cronan allows _me_ the honors…that centaur S.O.B has _a lot_ coming to him…”

“Ask nicely, and I’m _sure_ Cronan will let you do whatever you want to Bronco.”

Gore brought a hand to her mouth as the first voice chuckled darkly.

Wha-… _What_?!

Did they _really_ just discuss a criminal act in _public_?! And what’s more, were they really planning to kidnap the Lightfoots and… _murder_ Colt? _Why_?!

And what were they saying about ‘sorcerers’? Older sorcerers? Were there others like Ian that could provide sanctuary? Was that where they were going? To a safe haven? But…Barley said _he_ was coming back… _why_ would he return? Why not just call his parents and have them meet him there? _Why_ risk going back and forth?

And these men, _whoever_ they were…they were going to _kill_ Colt… _torture_ him even!

Laurel and the boys…they were _all_ in danger too!

Gore didn’t know the men’s plan for Ian, but it couldn’t be _good_ if they felt the need to blackmail him with Barley and Laurel’s safety.

The officer’s mind raced. She may not have been a fan of the Lightfoot boys, but she _certainly_ didn’t want any harm to come to them…to _anyone_ …

Footsteps in the next aisle sounded, and Gore took a couple of steps back herself, shopping cart and appetite long forgotten.

The only thing on her mind was to send a warning to Colt and Laurel and get the word out to other officers. Even if it turned out to be nothing, which she _highly_ doubted, she was still duty bound to alert her department and her Captain of the potential threat.

This is why, as the men’s footsteps neared the end of their aisle, Gore opted to abandon her cart and subtly send out her warning. After that, she would have to keep an eye on the men and hope they didn’t leave before backup arrived.

She had just unclipped her phone when her ear twitched. Turning, she saw two men, a tall orc and a burley bugbear, standing at the end of the aisle. Their eyes were locked on Gore, but their overall expressions were unreadable. If they were surprised to realize the possibility of a fellow shopper overhearing their conversation, they certainly didn’t show it.

Their gazes unnerve Gore, and her ears twitched in discomfort before she shook off whatever effect the men had on her and composed herself. She gave her jacket a small tug, effectively hiding her badge from view before swiping a random bottle of ketchup from the shelf and tossing it into the basket as she approached her cart once more. She sent a casual look in the men’s directions before steering her cart in the opposite direction and walking out of the aisle. As she turned the corner, she peaked back and noticed that the men were now standing in the middle of the aisle, still watching her. She promptly picked up her pace.

Looking around, she saw a few oblivious shoppers scattered around the fresh produce section, and decided to seek refuge among them. Discretely following the men around to keep an eye on them was out of the question as they were already suspicious of her. Luckily, the produce section was located relatively close to the store’s entrance, and the angle she positioned herself allowed her to see the packaged goods as well as said entrance’s sliding doors. She may not be able to see the perps exact location as they moved throughout the building, but she would be able to see if they left or not.

With that in mind, Gore looked back down at her phone and nearly cursed in annoyance.

_No signal._

Of _course_ there was no signal, she _never_ got signal in here…

None the less, she unlocked her phone and proceeded to type out her messages. Her fingers flew over the touchscreen while her eyes darted between the screen and around the store. She finished her first message to one of her superiors at the department and wasn’t surprised to see the ‘retry’ error when her message failed to send. She didn’t care as it was simply a matter of quickly stepping out of the building and tapping the retry button, but before she did that, she got to work on her warning to Captain Bronco.

She had just started and looked up for the umpteenth time when her heart dropped. The men were heading for the exit!

This time, she gave a low curse and moved to follow them, trying best to type as she walked.

If she moved fast enough, she might catch the make and model of their vehicle as well as their license plate before they left the parking lot.

She stepped out of the store and pausing in her text, looked straight out at the parking lot. Her brows furrowed when she didn’t immediately see the men, but before she could turn her head in either direction, her phone was snatched right out of her hands.

“What-?!” she snapped to the left and saw the same male satyr that was hitting on her earlier.

What the hell was he doing?! Gore proceeded to ask him exactly that.

“What are you doing?!” she demanded, lunging for her device.

The male took several rapid steps back, holding it up and away from the young officer. The mischievous, _conniving_ smirk on his face raised all sort of red flags, and Gore became all the more desperate to get her device back from the male.

“I need you to give that back to me _right_ now or I’m charging you for stealing from an officer!” Gore ordered with another swipe. Again, the male ducked away and continued backing up, leading her further away from the store’s entrance. She notes how he moves his thumb over the screen every so often, effectively keeping the phone active and unlocked.

Eventually, he gets enough distance between the two of them and he quickly scans Gore’s messages.

Gore is less than three feet away when the male throws her device to the ground.

Thanks to the protective screen and casing, the phone doesn’t break upon impact, but Gore’s relief is short-lived as the man proceeds to stomp on it several times, going as far as to grind it into the cement for added measure. 

Gore, now standing before him, stares at her destroyed phone before directing her seething gaze on the still smirking satyr.

“What the _hell_ is your problem?!” She didn’t bother with keeping her voice down. At this point, she _wanted_ the attention.

To her annoyance, the satyr continued to smirk and even shook his head in disapproval, “Oooh baby girl…” Gore _fumes_ at the stranger’s gall to call her such a name, “as a cop, you should _know_ the dangers of eavesdropping on things you have no business in hearing…”

Gore’s glare faltered, but before she could voice her confusion, two sets of hands grabbed her by the arms and held her firmly in place. She yelped and looked up at her assailants.

It was the men she overheard in the store…

Gore looked back at the satyr, wide eyed and heart racing.

The satyr nodded, “That’s right baby…and had you been a _little_ more polite, I could have made this all go away…” As he said this, an ominous, black, cargo van drove around the corner of the store’s back alley. It moved slowly and the driver had his eyes locked on the group.

The fact that none of the men seemed worried told Gore that this was their ride, and she immediately began to struggle in their grasp, “ _Let go of me!_ _Get off!”_ she yelled. The van came to a stop beside them and her cries and struggles became more frantic. Sadly, the store was having an unusually slow day and the parking lot was practically deserted.

No one heard her cries.

The van door opened and Gore was horrified to see four other men in the vehicle; the driver and three passengers.

The satyr hopped in while Gore’s captors worked to shove her in as well.

Gore did everything she could to fight them off. She kicked, screamed and thrashed, but in the end, she was over powered and held down as the two men clambered in and slid the door shut behind them. The van then floored it out of the parking lot just as a small family exited the store.

As the van weaves in and out of traffic, Gore continues to squirm as the five men in the back hold her down. One ties her hands behind her back while another binds her feet. The male satyr gags her before hauling her into a sitting position and wrapping his arms around her in a firm grip. She thrashes in his hold before another member pulls out a gun and aims it right in her face. She goes still and the weapon his placed back in its holster.

The satyr holding her chuckles lightly, “There… _that’s_ better.” He coos as he brushes a few strands of hair from the officer’s sweaty face. Gore promptly jerked her head away from him, her breathing still heavy from the fight.

Through it all, the driver silently kept his eyes on the road, but the man in the passenger seat watched the entire ordeal with twisted glee.

“My, _my_ …aren’t _you_ a feisty one?” He taunted.

Gore bit down on the cloth between her teeth as she seethed in the man’s direction.

“A little _too_ feisty…” a hobgoblin grumbled as he rubbed the spot on his chest where Gore had managed to get a good kick in, “She might be more trouble than she’s worth.” He growled.

The satyr holding Gore gave her a little squeeze, “Don’t _worry_ , I’ll keep her in check.” He assured, going as far as to press his face against Gore’s cheek. She jerked away in disgust.

“…M-Maybe we should just let her go…” the driver, a young looking drow suggested, “We…we can blind fold her and dump her somewhere…by the time someone finds her or she gets free or whatever, we’ll be _long_ gone.” He reasoned.

The cyclops in the passenger seat shook his head, “No…she’s already seen our faces and knows too much. The best thing to do is take her back to your old man and see what _he_ says.”

The drow went silent as he merged onto the expressway, “I just don’t want her to get hurt…she’s a cop…”

The gun welder, a gremlin, gave a sharp snort, “Like that matters to us.” He sneered. The other men, save for the driver, all chuckled.

Gore felt sick to her stomach and she tensed as the cyclops turned his gaze back to her, “You said she has her badge on her?” he asked the satyr.

“Yeah man she’s got it right here…” The satyr removed the badge from Gore’s belt and held it up for his companions to see.

The cyclops held his hand out, “Give it here.”

Gore watched as her insignia was handed over.

The cyclops looked it over with feigned interest before chucking it out his window. He looked back at Gore’s muffled cry and gave her a mocking smile, “No cops here.”


	3. Cronan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Flint drops by to get his stuff. Too bad Gore is MIA.   
> Meanwhile, Gore finds herself face to face with the big bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Onward belongs to Disney/Pixar and Dan Scanlon. This fic was written purely for fun and I am making no money off this.
> 
> A/N: Officer Gore doesn't seem to have a canon first name, so I just went with 'Pandora'. 'Dory' is her nickname. 
> 
> Warnings/ triggers: a bit of strong language; kidnapping ; mentions of murder ; non consent touching and groping (nothing beyond that ; nothing too graphic either)

‘ _We’re sorry, but the number you dialed cannot be reached-‘_

* **Click***

Flint let out a growl of irritation as he was met with the usual drone of the automated voicemail.

“Still nothing?” The orc beside him inquired, flicking the ashes of his cigarette onto the ground.

“ _Nothing_.” The satyr confirmed.

“You think she changed her number or something?” The orc questioned.

Flint shook his head, “No…she sent me a text a couple hours ago. It wouldn’t make sense for her to change her number, knowing full well I was coming by tonight.” He looked down at all the messages his phone failed to send, “And even if she did and she _was_ here, she would have answered the door by now…I mean, we’ve been standing here, knocking for the past _half hour_.” He said this last part with a raised voice and a glare at the door.

If only she hadn’t taken his key…

The orc grunted in dismissal, “It’s possible that she’s there, she’s just being a vengeful little bit-”

“Is there a problem, gentlemen?”

The duo turned to the next door and saw a middle-aged elf looked out at them from his own apartment.

Flint gestured towards his ex-girlfriend’s door, “Just trying to get in to get my stuff Mr. Glenwood.”

Clay Glenwood tilted his head, “You don’t have your key with you?”

“Dory asked for it back when…when she booted me out last night…” Flint explained with an embarrassed cringed.

“I see…” the elf nodded. His wife had mentioned earlier that their resident officer had broken up with said satyr, hence the reason he had seen Flint storming out of the building last night. “Have you tired calling her?”

“Yeah like twelve times and I tried to send like twenty texts, but nothing’s getting through. I don’t know if her phone’s off, or if she disconnected it or what!” Flint gestured angrily at the door again, “And we’ve been out here knocking, and she doesn’t answer!”

“ _Really_?” Clay’s face fell into an expression of concern.

“ _Yes_!” Flint answered in exasperation. Gods if this was Pandora’s idea of getting back at him _just_ to piss him off, he was going to raise hell for her at work. Certainly, there were protocols against cops doing stuff like this even in their personal lives, right?

Clay gave a thoughtful ‘hm’, “I don’t know what could be going on with her phone, but maybe she’s not in right now…” he looked back into his apartment, “Dawn, honey?”

“Yeah, sweetie?” a feminine voice called back.

“You said something about Dory walking to the store, right?”

Mrs. Glenwood appeared next to her husband, “Yeah that’s what she said, but…that was a few hours ago.” She furrowed her brows in concern, “Why? Is she not there?”

Mr. Glenwood shook his head, “Apparently not. These guys keep knocking and she doesn’t answer.”

“Have you tried-”

“They’ve tried calling and texting multiple times, but nothing’s going through.” Mr. Glenwood answered for them.

The female elf brought a hand to her mouth in thought, “Oh…well, she had only mentioned going to the store to pick up something for dinner…she didn’t say anything about going anywhere else.” She shook her head, “I really don’t know _where_ she could have gone if she’s not back yet.”

Flint shared a look with his companion, “Great. First, she rushes us to come get our stuff, and then she stands us up. How am I supposed to get my crap now?”

The elves flinched at the language before Mr. Glenwood spoke again, “Well…since we don’t know _where_ Dory is, or when she’ll be back, the only thing I can suggest is that you two go home, or, wherever it is you’re staying, and we’ll call you when Dory gets back.”

“But she want’s my stuff out by _tonight_.” Flint argued.

The male elf waved off his concern, “We’ll tell her you stopped by. I’m sure she’ll understand.”

‘Yeah right.’ Flint wanted to answer, but nodded instead, “If you say so…let me give you my number, I guess…”

The men swapped numbers while the female elf went to check on her children.

“Alright, well I’ll text you when Dory gets back.” The male elf shrugged as he stepped back towards his apartment.

“Thanks, I appreciate it Mr. G.” Flint sighed with a final look at his ex’s door.

“If that’s all, I gotta get back to my family. It’s movie night.” The elf grinned as his eldest son scurried up to him and held and empty bowl.

“Dad we need more popcorn!”

Mr. Glenwood took the bowl, “That’s my cue…I’ll message you later.” He repeated as he disappeared into his own apartment.

The duo turned to each other once more, “I guess let’s go.” Flint shrugged in frustration.

The orc dropped his cig on the ground and snuffed it out with his boot, “I _told_ you not to get involved with her-”

“ _Shut up_ Gage.” Flint hissed as he pushed past his friend and stormed over to the elevator.

“But hey, at least you didn’t knock her up! Imagine having to pay her child support?” Gage shook his head, “And with her bring a cop, you’d _have_ to pay up.”

“Shut. _Up_. Gage.” Flint seethed as they entered the lift, “That pregnancy scare was hard on _both_ of us, and to give her the _tiniest_ bit of credit; I don’t think she wanted the baby any more than I did.”

“But she still would have made you pay up.” Gage countered.

“ _If_ she had kept the baby.”

“Which she would have, _just_ to spite you.”

Flint huffed, “If that had been the case, money was the _most_ she’d get from me. No way was I sticking around for some kid.”

“Not with her as a mother…”

“ _Especially_ if she’s the mother.”

The doors opened and the two stepped out.

“I can’t imagine sharing a kid with her…you really dodged a bullet man.” Gage concluded.

Flint frowned, “Maybe…something tells me Dory’s gonna be on my tail, looking for any reason to pull me over…” he complained as he and his companion crossed the lobby floor.

“If she does, that’s an abuse of power. You can report her for that.” Gage offered.

“If it ever comes to that, I _will_.” Flint agreed as the two exited the building.

This would, without doubt, be the last time he _ever_ dated a police officer.

* * *

Several hours away, Gore and her captors were approaching their final destination.

Shortly before making their exit off the expressway in New Mushroomton, the cyclops ordered that Gore be blindfolded from the remainder of the drive.

‘We can’t have our little guest knowing how to get to our headquarters.’ The one-eyed being cooed.

‘As if we’d let her go after _this_.” The gremlin growled as the bugbear handed the satyr a bandana. ‘For all we know, Cronan will want her dead.”

Gore’s breath had hitched as the satyr covered her eyes.

‘Don’t worry…I won’t let anything happen to you.’ The satyr whispered into her ear.

That did _nothing_ to ease Gore’s fears…

The next several hours consisted with the men conversing amongst each other, during which Gore was able to put names to the voices as they spoke.

There was Draven, the young, drow driver; Harken, the passenger cyclops; Vlad the bugbear; Zagan the orc; Gunner the hobgoblin; Butch the gun wielding gremlin; and of course, Sage, the satyr that kept trying to grope her throughout the car ride.

During the first hour or so of the ride, Sage had attempted to sit Gore on his lap, only for her to squirm in his grasp and force him to let her sit beside him. He would relent before trying again several moments later, and again, Gore would squirm in his hold.

After the sixth or seventh attempt, an annoyed Butch snapped at the satyr to ‘leave her be already’.

That had put an end to _that_ , but it didn’t stop Sage from ‘securing’ her torso _just_ beneath her breasts.

Of course, Gore didn’t miss how Sage would sneak a feel by brushing his finger over her mounds every so often, but assuming this was the best she could expect, she did nothing more than tense under his touch.

It was best to conserve energy now and then use it for a possible fight later on.

Whatever the men had in mind for her, she _wasn’t_ going to make it easy…

* * *

At long last, the van came to a halt, and the men began shifting and stirring as they prepared to disembark. The side door slid open and Gore heard Vlad, Gunner, Zagan and Butch clamber out.

The next thing she heard was the sound of hoof beats, much like a centaur, approaching the van, followed by a new voice, “ _This_ is the chick you were telling me about?” he said.

Harken stepped out from the passenger seat, “You see any other cop in here?” he challenged.

The new member gave a horse-like snort. _Definitely_ a centaur. “She don’t look like much.” He grunted.

“Don’t let her looks deceive you. She put up one _hell_ of a struggle while we were bringing her in…managed to get a few good hits before we restrained her.” Sage commented as he tightened his hold on her.

The centaur huffed in dismissal, “We’ll see how tough she is when she meets Cronan.”

Sage’s hold tightened further, making Gore whine in discomfort, “But…I _want_ her.” He whined, sounding like a child that was about to have his toy taken away.

The mere thought of being ‘owned’ made Gore shiver in disgust and… _fear_.

“You can have her if Cronan _allows_ it.” The centaur said firmly. “Pass her here.” He ordered.

Sage’s hold loosened and she was shifted forward before two large hand took hold of her and pulled her towards the opening. She yelped as she was yanked from the van and tossed over the centaur’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Gore trembled. If was a long way down if she fell…

The satyress went ridged as the centaur slowly turned and began taking her Pan-knows-where.

They hadn’t gotten far when a shrill woman’s voice sounded out, “ _What_ the _styx_ is _this_?!”

Gore’s ears twitched in pain at the sound, and she wondered how many other members of the gang were nearby…

“Stand aside Lilith. I need to take the prisoner to Cronan.” The centaur ordered.

“ _Prisoner_?” Lilith repeated.

“A _cop_.” Butch supplied in disgust.

“What are you doin’ bringin’ a cop here for?” Lilith sneered. Gore could _feel_ the woman’s glare on her.

“If you would shut up and let us take her to the boss, you would find out.” Harken snapped.

The woman went silent, and Gore gave the grunt as the centaur roughly adjusted his hold on her before continuing on his way.

It was only several paces later that the satyress felt cool air hit her skin and assumed they were in a building of some sort. She could hear hooves and shoes hitting tiled floor as she was carried through the establishment, and she wondered just where the heck she was.

The centaur paused and knocked on a door. There was a brief silence before said door opened and yet _another_ new voice sounded out.

“It’s about time.” He said.

“There was a minor delay.” The centaur answered. A huff from the unknown woman indicated who he was talking about. He then adjusted his hold on Gore once more before entering the room with the unknown voice.

Within a few strides, Gore was dropped down onto a chair which she was swiftly bound to. Her blindfold was removed, causing her to blink rapidly and squint at the bright light.

“Dim the lights Dante.” A calm, cool voice ordered.

The lights dimmed, and Gore was surprised to see a middle-aged drow sitting at a desk before her.

“Hello my dear.” He greeted pleasantly as he folded his hands and rested his chin upon them. He eyed her with cool grey eyes before focusing his gaze on the centaur beside her, “Her gag, Blaze.”

Blaze set to work untying the cloth and gently removing it from the satyress’ mouth.

Gore groaned as she opened and closed her mouth, trying to shake off the cramping sensation in her jaw.

“There now, isn’t that better?” the drow purred, “But be warned, should you start mouthing off, the gag goes back in. Do I make myself clear?”

Gore nodded.

The dark elf smiled, “That’s a good girl.” He stood up and sauntered around his desk.

An imp promptly placed a seat in front of the bound officer, just as the drow started to sit, “There you are Cronan, sir!” he panted.

“Thank you, Dante.” Cronan leaned forward to get a closer look at his hostage, “Now my dear, it seems you’ve found yourself in a bit of a predicament… _haven’t_ you?” he gave a warm, if not, condescending smile.

Gore swallowed thickly. How _does_ one retort to a question like that without getting struck…or _worse_?

Apparently, Cronan wasn’t expecting an answer as he simply chuckled, “I’m afraid I can’t say I’m sorry for dragging you into this predicament. You law enforcers are _always_ sticking your noses where they don’t belong.” He snapped his fingers sharply, making Gore flinch, and the imp scuttled over with a cigar case and lighter. He gingerly plucked one from its casing, “Do you smoke dear?” he asked, bringing the stoogie to his mouth.

Gore shook her head, trying her best not to look disgusted at the drow lit the thick, brown roll.

Cronan took a deep drag and turned his head to exhale, “Good. I was afraid we’d have to unbind you.”

Gore stiffened as Cronan leaned in close again. He scrutinized her with his stormy eyes, “You’re a young one, aren’t you? Why, I’d be surprised if you told me you’ve actually served more than five years on the force.” He smirked. Gore remained silent, “In fact, I suppose one could say that your relative inexperience is what led to your downfall.” His smirk turned into a full-on grin.

Gore’s stomach clenched and her heart raced. _Downfall_?

“Tell me young one,” Cronan continued, his voice dropping, “how much _did_ you hear?”

The young officer hesitated only for a second or two, but it was enough to agitate one of the lackeys.

“ _Answer_ him!” Lilith snarled.

Gore felt a sharp hit between her shoulder blades. She turned her head as much as she could, and wasn’t surprised to see a harpy glaring back at her.

“ _Really_ Lilith? Is that anyway to treat our guest?” Cronan scolded. Lilith shied away, and Cronan redirected his attention back to the satyress, “I apologize. Lilith has a bit of a temper and an avidity for straight answers.” His eyes drifted back to the now cowering harpy, “Unfortunately, her impatience will lead to her own undoing.”

Lilith gulped.

Cronan sniffed, “Now dear, I believe you were about to answer my question?”

Gore felt as if her heart was about to burst right out of her chest. She didn’t _want_ to confess on what she knew, but her police training kicked in, and she knew if she wanted to _hopefully_ get out of this alive and unscathed, she _had_ to comply. She couldn’t be a hero in this one. Trying to be a hero would no doubt get her killed…

“I…I know you’re planning something involving the Lightfoot family…something about getting to them before they find the elder sorcerers…?” Cronon watched her in silence and she continued, “You want to use his mother and elder brother as blackmail to make him comply and…” a lump formed in Gore’s throat, “you want to ki-” she closed her eyes to compose herself, “kill Captain Bronco. To get him out of the way.”

Gore fought back tears at the thought. Besides Officer Specter, Colt Bronco was one of her closest coworkers, and was no doubt, the superior she admired and looked up to the most. Also, truth be told, he was one of the few male officers that treated female officers with genuine respect.

What this group was planning to do to him…it shouldn’t happen. Not to anyone, and _especially_ not to Colt.

Not him…

“That’s all I know…” Gore finished.

The right corner of Cronan’s mouth pulled down into a small frown, “That’s all?” he repeated.

“That’s all I heard.” Gore insisted.

Cronon send an unamused look at the two men responsible for this whole incident.

“You planned on sending a warning to Bronco and your other superiors, correct?” Cronan interrogated.

Gore paled, “Y-yes…”

Gods, it felt as if she had just signed her own death warrant with that single word…

Cronan tensed, “Were you successful?” he asked coolly. The room’s temperature seemed to drop with his tone.

Gore was about to answer when someone beat her too it, “She wasn’t!”

Everyone turned to the younger drow that had spoken up.

The poor young man wilted under their gazes, but continued, “Th-that’s what you said, right Sage? You destroyed her phone before she could send the texts?” he looked over at the satyr.

Sage tensed as the attention was thrown on him, “Yeah…I took it right as she was getting ready to text Bronco…the one to the police department failed to send.”

Gore looked back at the leader and gave a slow nod to confirm their statement.

Cronan leaned back in his seat as he contemplated their claims.

“You’re a lucky woman.” The drow said as he snuffed out his cigar, “Had you been successful, my agents would have had to kill you _long_ ago…”

Gore went rigid at his words.

“ _However_ ,” Cronan continued, “the fact you know more than you should, makes me wonder _what_ I should do with you…”

“I say we kill her _now_!” Butch suggested as he whipped out his gun, “Leave no witnesses!” he grinned maniacally, making Gore shift in her seat.

To her horror, Cronan seemed to be considering the gremlin’s suggestion.

Sage was quick to voice his disagreement, “No! Sir,” the satyr took a couple of steps closer to his boss, “let _me_ have her…I can keep her in line, no one will ever know about our plans! And besides, you said once _we’re_ in charge, we can have anything we want,” he moved to put an arm around Gore’s shoulders, “why can’t I have her now?”

“Because we’re not ruling _yet_ , you _idiot_!” Lilith hissed.

Cronan’s went to his prisoner in thought.

Lilith _did_ have a point. Had the realm been under their control by now, he would have had no problem letting Sage keep his little plaything. However, given that Lilith was annoyingly right, keeping an officer around, solely for the pleasure of _one_ of his members, seemed like a pointless risk. They would be better off killing her now and discarding her body in the surrounding woods.

“Father, if I may,” Draven spoke up, “I think keeping her alive would work in our favor…”

“Oh? And why’s that?” Cronan prodded, genuinely curious.

Draven shifted as he chose his words carefully, “Well…we’re already planning to kill Captain Bronco, and while that does get _him_ out of the way, it doesn’t do us much good as we still have the police chief to deal with. With that said, if we kill this officer _now_ , it will only serve more of a reason for the rest of the force to retaliate.” The young man licked his lips, “If we keep her _alive_ however, it may force the Chief to cooperate. Killing Bronco gets their attention. Keeping another of their own and assuring her safety so long as they comply, will keep them in line. Do you all get what I’m saying?” he looked around at the thoughtful faces.

Butch shook his head in stubborn dismissal, "She’s a low-ranking officer! A mere number to the force! The Chief won’t care if-”

“Silence Butch!” Cronan snapped, holding a palm up in the gremlin’s direction. He regarded his son in silence, thinking his pitch over. “You bring up a compelling argument, my son…” he started slowly, “one that I’m finding myself agreeing with.” He looked the female officer over once more.

Killing one officer would get their attention…killing another would ensure they _kept_ listening.

Of course, one would argue that it would make more sense to kill the lower ranking enforcer and keep the higher ranking one hostage, _but_ …Zagan had already voiced his desire to end Bronco’s life himself. And truth be told, Cronan wanted the centaur dead _just_ as bad.

Admittingly, Draven’s plan was better.

“Very well…we’ll spare this young lady’s life…” He watched as the satyress visibly relaxed before continuing, “but should she _act up_ , she _will_ be discarded. _Sage_ ,” the satyr perked, “you claimed that you can keep her in line, and I’ll take your word for it.” He motioned to the stunned female, “She’s _all_ yours.”

Gore panicked as the ropes around her torso loosed, “But-” She gasped as Blaze hauled her over his shoulder once more.

“Take her to my room!” Sage ordered as he followed behind the half equestrian being, “I don’t mind sharing a room _or_ a bed!”

 _Gore_ minded. She minded _very_ much.

“Wait, I don’t-”

“Shut your mouth and be grateful we’re allowing you to live!” Lilith snapped, baring her sharp teeth.

Gore wisely did as she was told and opted to take in her surroundings. She rather look at anything _but_ the lusty satyr that was eyeing her hungrily.

To her surprise, they seemed to be in some sort of huge, lavish, two story cabin. Multiple doors lined the walls. What they led to, Gore could only guess. Storage; bathrooms; meeting rooms; _bedrooms_.

The answer came when Blaze stopped in front of one particular door. Sage bustled past, leading them into his own bedroom.

Blaze lowered a still bound Gore into a sitting position on the mattress.

“You know we’re gonna have to bind her, right? I mean, there’s no way we’re gonna let her roam around the cabin freely.” Gunner noted as he crossed his arms.

Sage lit up, “I don’t mind! In fact, it’ll work better for me.” He eyed Gore with excitement, grinning as she visibly paled at the implication.

“She was placed in your care so you could keep an _eye_ on her. She’s not here for your pleasure.” Blaze reminded firmly.

The satyr scowled at the yellow dun centaur, “He _said_ she’s ‘all mine’. I _think_ that means I can do whatever I want with her-”

“He _wants_ her unharmed. You forcing yourself on her counts as hurting her.”

Sage looked at Gore, who shied away from him. _Clearly_ , she didn’t want him touching her.

“That settles it. Keep your hands off her.” Blaze ordered, pointing a finger in the satyr’s face. Sage slapped the digit away with a scowl.

“She still needs to be bound to something.” Gunner reminded.

“Tie her to the bed- what?! I’m not going to do anything!” Sage defended under Blaze’s heated stare.

“Perhaps she should stay with Lilith.” Zagan suggest.

Lilith bristled, “What?! No! I don’t want the little _wench_ in _my_ room! She’s _Sage’s_ responsibility, whatever happens to her is-”

“ _Enough_!” Blaze ordered sharply. He glared at Sage, “I meant what I said. _Don’t. Touch. Her._ You do, and I’m taking her from you.”

Gore’s ears dipped.

 _Gods_ she hated how they were treated her like an object…

Sage furrowed his brows, “Why do you care so much?”

Blaze stared down at Gore, “Because as of now, she’s the most valuable asset we have.”

This seemed to placate the assembled members while Sage went to grab some spare rope from one of his drawers.

“You keep _rope_ in your _drawers_?” Butch asked, “Man you really are a horny freak!” he cackled.

“Shut up and help me tie her down.” Sage snapped as he took out a knife and undid Gore’s bound hands. He then pushed her on her back and bound her hands to the railed headboard, while Butch got to work securing her feet to the footboard rails. They stood once she was secured.

In the end, Gore and been tied in a semi-spread eagle, leaving just enough room on the bed for Sage to sleep.

The thought _nauseated_ her.

What were the chances the sexual deviant _wouldn’t_ try something while she slept?

 _If_ she could sleep…

Gore gave a small tug on her bindings as her captors watched on.

“Good luck getting out of _that_. You’re _ours_ now.” Butch cackled. The others joined in with their own taunting laughter.

The only one that didn’t join in was Blaze, who simply beheld at her with a…sympathetic gaze…?

Gore’s face must have expressed some sort of confusion, because the centaur’s look was gone as fast as it came.

“We should let her rest. There are other duties that need to be done before we all turn in for the night.” Blaze announced.

And just like that, the crooks began filing out. Gore deduced he was Cronan’s second-in-command.

Blaze turned to follow, but paused when he realized that Sage was still hovering near Gore.

“Let’s _go_.”

“I’m _going_!” Sage made to follow. He reached the doorframe before turning back to the young officer, “You’ll open up to me.” He assured with a smirk, “You _will_. And when you do, I’m going to please you in ways you’ve never been pleased before. Then you’re gonna _beg_ me to touch you.” Gore glared in defiance, which only made the satyr’s shit eating grin darken, “Have a pleasant evening, beautiful.”

With that, he shut the door with a soft click.

Gore waited until the sound of his and Blaze’s hoofbeats faded before she got to work squirming and tugging at her restraints.

Her efforts proved to be in vain, and the only thing she succeeded in doing was irritating her wrists and ankles. She deflated with a heavy huff.

This wasn’t a defeat though.

One way or another, she _was_ going to get out of there.


	4. A Creeps Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage is a 'touchy-feely' creep. Luckily, there are some saviors within the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Onward belongs to Disney/Pixar and Dan Scanlon. This fic was written purely for fun and I am making no money off this.
> 
> 🛑!!!! Warnings/Triggers!!!!🛑  
> * This chapter has non-consent touching/groping/sexual threats! Nothing too graphic and no actual rape, but Sage does get creepy and aggressive and Gore wants NO part of it. (For those wondering, I haven't tagged this fic with the 'rape/non-con' warning as there has not been any actual rape in this fic. There IS unwanted touching, and if anyone feels that this qualifies for the tag, please let me know so that I can assign the proper warnings for this fic. Thanks!)
> 
> * Minor violence and aggressive behavior
> 
> * Some foul language present

The bed creaked and groaned as Gore squirmed and tugged on her bindings. Every so often, someone would check in to see what the commotion was, and she would go still and engage in a short stare off before her captor would duck back out and continue whatever duty or business they had been doing. The process would then repeat itself.

The worst part of it all, besides being tied down in an exposing and vulnerable position, was the fact that they had bound with her jacket _on_.

This only added to her discomfort and annoyance as the room was _already_ warm enough to begin with.

To make matters even worse than _that_ , her captors had made sure to bind her wrists _below_ the jacket sleeves, thus ensuring a tight grip that she couldn’t slip out of. Had they tied her above the sleeve, she might have been able to shimmy at least _one_ hand free…

But they didn’t. They just _had_ to complicate things and send her further down this nightmare shit storm, and-

A bead of sweat rolled down Gore’s temple where it was soaked somewhere near her ear. Her face contorted in anger and she began to thrash with renewed vigor, “Come. _On_! Come on, come on, come on, come on!” she chanted through gritted teeth, wincing as the rope rubbed against her chafed skin. She arched her back once more, trying in vain to will one of her limbs free.

“Careful beautiful…you keep doing what you’re doing, and you just might end up breaking something.”

Gore dropped at the sound of the voice. She went rigid when she caught sight of _thee_ last person she wanted checking up on her…

Sage chuckled as he entered the room, shutting behind him, “Oh, don’t stop _now_ …you were giving me such a _lovely_ view-”

“Stay away…”

“-but that’s alright,” Sage climbed onto the empty side of the bed and leered over her, “I know how to make a woman _arch-_ ”

“Don’t you touch _dare_ touch me!” Gore snarled as Sage lowered himself down next to her.

“Or _what_?” the male taunted, rubbing a hand over the satyress’ belly.

Gore’s stomach quivered under his touch, “Or you’ll be sorry when I get out of here.” She jerked her right thigh as Sage’s hand moved over the limb, “You have _no_ idea what kind of trouble you’re getting yourself into!”

Sage smirked, “Big words from an ex-cop.”

Gore’s fists clenched, “I’m _still_ an officer of the law.” She seethed, “You all throwing my badge out the window doesn’t change that fact.” Her words only earned her an eye roll.

“You sound so sure that you’re getting out of here.” Sage said in amusement as he brushed sweaty strands of hair from her face.

“I _am_.” Gore assured with a jerk.

“Not a chance ‘ _officer’_ ,” Sage goaded, “ _But_ , let’s say there _is_ a way…” his hand began to trail down to her thigh again, “then I should probably enjoy myself while I can and take you _now_.” He gave Gore a sharp slap on her inner thigh, causing her to yelp.

“ _NO_!”

Sage rolled on top of Gore, effectively pinning her down, “Oh come _on_.” he cooed, “I meant what I said. I _know_ how to please a woman…” he brought his head down and nuzzled her cheek, “I’ve already got things we can try…things I _know_ you’ll enjoy.” He breathed.

Sage then proceeded to whisper all sorts of dirty things into Gore’s ear. He described in detail what he wanted to do to her and what he wanted _her_ to do to _him_. A lot of it was crazy and humiliating, and if Gore was honest, _painful_ sounding. It was the type kink that Gore would never even _dream_ of trying, much less allow this psycho to force her into it.

Then, to make things even _more_ disturbing, Sage started to spout out his desire to _impregnate_ her of all things…

“-wouldn’t you like that?” Sage whispered as Gore squirmed underneath him, “Having a cute little blue eyed, dark haired baby? Or…maybe a brown eyed blondie…” he mused as he contemplated the combinations his and Gore’s genes could produce, “I think they’d have your cute little freckles too.” He ran a thumb over Gore’s said markings, “Wouldn’t that be nice?”

Gore’s face had turned a crimson red, “ _Not_ with you!” She snapped, “ _Never_ with you!”

The _nerve_ of this guy!

Who did he think he was, saying such things to her?

Apparently, he thought he was someone above _her_ because he didn’t seem put off or intimidated in the slightest.

“Oh, well see about that…” he then took a firm hold of her jaw.

Gore’s eyes widened as Sage leaned down and planted a rough kiss on her lips. She whimpered in pain and his mouth pressed against hers, and had he not had such a tight grip on her jaw, she would have bitten down on his lower lip…or the tongue he was currently trying to force in…

Sage pulled away when he was denied entrance. He watched as the satyress pursed her lips in defiance, which only served to excite him further.

He didn’t mind putting a little extra work for _this_ particular conquest.

He had always viewed a woman of the law as the ultimate prize, and now that he had this young officer before him, he wasn’t going to let the opportunity slip.

Gore on the other hand, was _not_ about to let herself be taken so easily. She may look soft and vulnerable, but she could be just as tough and literally ‘hardheaded’ as any other officer on the force.

As one of her cousins learned the hard way…

Sage leaned in for a second kiss.

Gore waited till he was just centimeters away before slamming her head forward with as much force as she could muster. Her forehead made contact with his face, causing Sage to reel back with a pained cry, cupping his nose with both hands as he sat on Gore’s midsection.

Seeing the male’s precarious position, Gore jerked her body up and to the side, effectively dumping Sage over the edge of the bed.

She smirked as Sage landed with a loud thump and a yelp.

Sadly, her victory was short lived…

Sage scrambled to his feet and towered over Gore. He reached down and wrapped a firm hand around her throat, relishing as she gasped and squirmed in his grasp. He leaned down and hissed in her face, “You think you’re so tough? Well guess what. _I_ can play rough too…” he tightened his hold. Gore clenched her eyes as she fought for air, “And I meant what I said,” he continued, “I _do_ have my whips in here…I could use them on you right now…I _should_ use them on you right now…”

“… _no_ …” Gore gasped through the pain. She was feeling a little light headed…she could feel herself about to pass out any second now…

Sage released his hold and watched with sick satisfaction as Gore took in a deep breath, followed by several sharp coughs.

He waited until the officer’s eyes came into focus before reaching down and taking ahold of her breasts in both hands and giving them a hard squeeze.

It was a crude and humiliating way to get back at her, but he relished her pained cry.

“You’re _mine_.” He reminded lowly, “I _will_ have you, and we can either do it the easy way, or the _hard_ way, just-”

“Sage, what are you _doing_?!”

The sudden voice made Sage release Gore, who breathed a sigh of relief.

Both pairs of eyes turned to the doorway where a stunned and disgusted Draven was glaring daggers at Sage. Behind him stood Butch and Lilith.

“What were you doing to her?” Draven demanded as he stepped closer to the satyrs. His eyes never left the male of the two.

“Nothing, I was just-”

“Father and Blaze’s orders were for her to remain unharmed.” Draven broke in, “In fact, Blaze _specifically_ told you not to touch her.”

Sage took several steps away from Gore, “I- I _wasn’t_! _She-_ ”

“I don’t care _what_ she did because knowing you, it was probably instigated _by_ you.” The young drow moved to stand besides Gore, making himself an effective barrier between her and her assailant. “You should leave.” He added.

Sage gaped, “You’re kicking me out of my own _room_?!” he asked incredulously.

“I’m here to tend to her, and after what I saw, I rather you _weren’t_ in the room at the moment.” Draven ordered.

Gore looked between the two, and to her surprise, Sage complied and sauntered out of the room, sending a threatening glare in her direction.

Draven watched him go before turning his sights on the hostage, “Are you alright?” he asked, his voice soft and concerned.

“ _No_.” Gore answered bluntly. She still ached from the places Sage had grabbed her, _of course_ she wasn’t alright.

The teenaged drow’s ears dipped, “I’m sorry that happened…I’ll talk to Blaze and see what he can do.” He then shifted and held up his hands. In one hand, he held a bottle of water, and in the other, a couple of granola bars, “I brought you something to hold you over, but its uh…its not much.” He shrugged sheepishly.

Gore remained silent as she eyed the items.

So how was this going to work? Were they going to untie her, or feed her by hand…?

 _Pan_ she hoped it was the former…

Her unspoken question was answered when the drow spoke up once more, “So…to give you at least some sort of dignity, I’m going to untie you and let you feed yourself, but uh…just don’t-”

“Don’t even _think_ about trying anything.” Butch finished as he brandished his gun.

Gore nodded. Three against one in which one of the three was wielding a gun? She didn’t need to be told twice.

“Alright.” Draven nodded in return. He set the items on the nightstand and got to work untying one of her wrists. Lilith reluctantly untied her other.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Gore announced.

They were already untying her; she might as well take advantage of the break.

Draven paused and looked to Lilith, “Oh um…okay…yeah okay, we can…Lilith can take you-”

“ _What_?!”

“Come on Lil’, she’s gonna have to go _sometime_ , and you’re the only one that can keep an eye on her.” Draven argued.

Lilith sent a disgusted look at the satyress, “ _Fine_. But no funny business, you hear?” she seethed.

Gore nodded again.

The duo got to work, untying her ankles, and Draven helped her up.

As soon as she was on her feet, Gore shrugged off her jacket, noting how the trio tensed as she did so.

“It’s hot.” She explained.

Draven took the item with a gentle hand and placed it over the back of a nearby chair, “It is pretty warm in here.” He looked at the harpy and gremlin, “You two think you can handle her while I go talk to Blaze?” Lilith and Butch gave a confirming nod, and he turned back to Gore, “They’ll escort you to the bathroom. I need to have a word with Blaze, but I’ll be back.” He assured as the four of them left the room.

Gore watched as the teen made his way down the hall before she was shoved in the opposite direction.

“Get movin’!” Lilith ordered.

Gore complied and followed after the harpy, well aware of the trigger-happy gremlin trailing close behind her.

They all stopped in front of a room. After a quick knock, Lilith opened the door and motioned inside, “Make it quick.”

Gore stepped in and flinched as the door slammed behind her. She didn’t bother trying to lock the door as she could hear her escorts standing guard just outside the frame. She sighed with a shake of her head as she got to doing her business.

Not even three minutes later, she cautiously opened the door, and was promptly guided back to Sage’s room.

Gore slowly sat on the bed as she dried her wet hands on her blouse, cringing as she caught sight of the numerous sweat stains that littered the fabric.

Gods, she could use a shower right now…

The door opened and Draven and Blaze entered the room.

Despite herself, Gore shrunk under the centaur’s stare, “Draven tells me Sage was being… _rough_ with you.” He stated.

Gore did nothing but nod _again_.

Blaze gave a loud snort, “I _knew_ he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself.” He looked at Draven, “Finish tending to her. I’m going to have a word with Sage.” He ordered before sauntering out of the room, his dark tail flicking as he went.

Gore’s eyes followed him until a throat clearing caught her attention. She turned and saw Draven holding out the food and water to her.

“Like I said, it’s not much, but…”

“Thank you.” Gore said as she took the items. She opened the bottled water and took a few gulps before turning her attention to the first granola bar.

It felt weird being watched as she ate, and as she finished, it felt weirder when she complied with their orders of laying back down and allowing herself to be restrained once more.

“Sorry…” Draven whispered as he finished tying the woman’s left hand.

Gore simply looked away.

At least she wasn’t wearing her jacket any more.

Draven looked at the door in thought before turning his attention to Butch, “Do you think you can guard the door until Blaze get’s back? You know, make sure Sage doesn’t get in unsupervised.”

Butch’s ears dropped at the notion of having to baby sit, but nodded anyway, “Just until Blaze takes over. I’ve got other things to do you know.” He said gruffly.

“You don’t have to be in here, just guard the door from the outside.” The teen confirmed.

Butch gave an exaggerated sign, “ _Fine_.”

“Thanks Butch.”

“Yeah, yeah…the things I gotta put up with…damn copper…” The gremlin’s grumblings continued as he and Lilith exited the room.

Draven looked down at Gore, who now had her gaze on him, “I’m _really_ sorry about all this...” was all he said before turning and following his comrades out of the room, leaving Gore alone once more.

* * *

It was about an hour after the new preparations that Gore heard the sound of hoofbeats outside the door, followed by a short, muffled conversation.

Fearing the worst, Gore tensed as the door opened. Her brow furrowed when she realized it was Blaze that was standing at the entrance. Her confusion only grew as he stepped into the room, and fear began to rear its ugly head when he closed the door and steadily approached the bed.

“…wha-”

“I spoke to Cronan. Sage has lost his privileges to watch over you. You’ll be relocated to _my_ quarters in the morning.” The centaur answered as he settled himself down next to the bed.

Gore blinked, “Tomorrow…?” she asked lamely, not really knowing _what_ to make of the information.

“We could have moved you tonight, _but_ I think a suitable punishment would be to make Sage sleep on the couch instead of his own bed, don’t you think?” Blaze asked with a playful smirk.

“…Yeah…” Gore agreed, “But…why are _you_ here?” she countered suspiciously.

“To make sure Sage doesn’t sneak in.” Came the smooth reply.

Gore eyed him wearily.

“I’m not going to lay a hand on you.” Blaze assured, “Unlike _some_ , _I_ have self control and respect for women, _regardless_ of their occupation.” His grey eyes looked the officer over, “Speaking of which, where is your badge?”

“It was thrown onto the expressway after I was kidnapped.” Gore shot back, her irritation returning.

Blaze nodded in thought, “That’s unfortunate. Those things can be pricey to replace.”

“I’ll manage.” Gore assured.

“Mm.”

The centaur’s simple reply annoyed the satyress, “You all can’t keep me here _forever_. One way or another, I _will_ get out of here.” She insisted, “I’ll either get myself out, or my team will find me. Either way, you all aren’t getting away with this.”

Blaze crooked an amused brow, “You really think so, huh?”

Gore gave a firm nod, earning herself a chuckle from the centaur.

“We’ll see.” He said as he crossed his arms, “But for now, I think you need your rest. You’ve had a long day.”

Gore glared at his condescending tone.

She had _no_ intention of sleeping. _Not_ when he was present and watching over her.

He may have claimed to be guarding her against Sage, but he hadn’t really done anything to assure her that he _wouldn’t_ try anything while she was at her most vulnerable. His words of assurance were just words, and meant _nothing_ to her.

Still, despite her best efforts, Gore soon found herself drifting off to sleep as exhaustion took over.

The last thing she saw was Blaze’s focused gaze locked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know many of these chapters focus on Gore, but this IS an Officer Gore centered fic, so...yeah 😅. None the less, Ian and Barley WILL make their appearance soon; in about two chapters. Once they come in, the story will really get rolling, and the story should get a bit more light hearted once the teens are involved.


	5. Sound the Alarm!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Specter comes back to work and makes a horrifying discovery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Onward belongs to Disney/Pixar and Dan Scanlon. This fic was written purely for fun and I am making no money off this.
> 
> A/N: Alrighty, here's a big, long chapter for y'all! Enjoy! :D
> 
> 5/13/20: Tiny 'Bright' crossover with Nick Jakoby making a cameo! ('Bright' belongs to David Ayer and Overbrook Entertainment & Netflix.)

“Officer Specter, what’s your twenty?”

“I’m over at the Swamp Gas station on fourteenth street.” A click indicated a full tank, and the nozzle was returned to its slot.

Officer Specter closed the fuel tank and returned her own question, “Did Officer Gore finally show up?” she asked in mild annoyance. Working alone after a sick day was _not_ how Specter wanted to get back into the swing of things. She had been counting on Gore to do the driving, but _apparently,_ the younger woman decided to take the day off… _without telling anyone_.

“Oh there’s a Gore here, but not the one you were hoping would show up.” The dispatcher said.

Specter climbed into the driver’s seat, dread already seeping in, “Who is it?”

“Her parents.”

Specter closed her eyes and tossed her head back. _Great_. What did they want _now_?

“We need you back at the station. Something came up about their daughter, and since you’re her partner, they’re asking for _you_ specifically.” The dispatcher continued.

Specter sighed. She _really_ wasn’t in the mood to deal with her friend’s overbearing parents, but what could she do? They asked for _her_ ‘specifically’.

“Alright tell them I’m on my way.” She said in defeat.

“Ten four.”

The cyclops groaned as she pulled out of the gas station.

The Gore family…

Of _course_ it was the Gore family. How could it _not_ be the Gore family? Pandora was the only member on the force whose family _still_ try to dictate what the woman did, and knowing the families background, it was hardly a wonder why…

Luce and Nina Gore were the typical, hard working suburban family that put their best efforts in everything they did, and expected their children to do the same.

Luce Gore taught advanced chemistry at New Mushroomton University, and had the honor of teaching some of the most intelligent students on campus. When not busy grading papers or putting together lectures, Luce was often found working hard on his own research, sharing his information with fellow chemists.

Nina Gore was a successful business owner who had earned the right to brag on how she built her home remodeling company from the ground up.

The couple’s five children had varying ranges of success with highly respected careers.

At least… _most_ of them did.

Their eldest child, Bill Gore (affectionally nicknamed ‘Billy’) was an aspiring persecution lawyer who was happily married with a third child on the way.

Clover Gore was the eldest daughter of the couple. She worked as a nurse practitioner for a family physician firm, but hoped to move up and work in a hospital setting. Like her older brother, she’s in a good marriage and currently has two children.

Middle child, Oliver Gore, currently worked as a software developer and was recently engaged to a young woman who worked in the same company as him. Although not yet married, they already have a two-year-old son, and are planning for a second child in the near future.

Iris Gore was the youngest of the clan, barley pushing past twenty, and was still studying to become a psychiatrist. Originally, she had wanted to do something in the theater arts, but Luce and Nina were quick to shoot down that idea claiming there was too much competition in that department, and thus, no guarantee that _that_ degree would ensure her a successful life. With that argument on the table, Iris felt she had no choice but to switch majors.

Of course, her parents meddling and manipulation didn’t go unnoticed, or appreciated, by one particular sister, which led to the couple’s fourth born child, _Pandora Gore_.

Pandora, or ‘Dory’ for short, was without doubt, the rebel of the family.

From a young age, Dory had _always_ been the most defiant against her parents wishes and expectations. Her mother had to _literally_ wrestle her five-year-old daughter _just_ to put a dress on, only for the girl to strip out of it ten minutes later, preferring to run around in only a spaghetti-strap undershirt at whatever event her parents had dragged her to. When it came to fighting, her father tried to instill his personal belief that young ladies should be the peace keepers and _not_ the aggressors, however, all teachings went out the door when one of Pandora’s cousins pushed her button _one_ too many times and ended up getting a nasty headbutt from the eight-year-old.

Yes, little Dory was always the defiant one, and things only got worse when she came home from school one day, spouting on about how she wanted to become a _police officer_ of all things…apparently it was career day and law enforcement was the occupation that had struck her interest.

Luce and Nina had been quick in their attempts to dissuade their daughter’s early decision, and boy did they give it their all with their scare tactics.

‘It’s _dangerous_. You’ll get _shot_.’

‘It doesn’t pay well.’

‘No one will fully respect you.’

‘It’s a tough world for a female officer.’

‘People will assume the worst of you.’

All these arguments and more were used, but nothing seemed to get through to the young satyress.

She went through the rest of her school years with the mindset of becoming a cop and even paid her own way through a junior law enforcement program that she attended during her junior and senior years.

Upon entering college, she majored and got her Bachelor’s in Criminal Justice, and shortly after her graduation, she enrolled and was accepted into the New Mushroomton Police Academy.

It was sad to say, but during this time, her parents prayed that their daughter wouldn’t make it through the rigorous exams, trainings and evaluations.

Their prayers went unanswered as all too soon, Pandora announced her upcoming graduation and future employment into the New Mushroomton Police Department.

Her family attended the ceremony of course. How could they _not_? And they all, save for Iris, gritted their teeth in concern when Pandora was made and an official member of the force. Iris was the only one that held genuine excitement for her elder sibling and wasted no time in bragging to her friends that _her_ _big sister,_ was a police officer.

It was defiantly a day of mixed emotions for the family, as the ceremony merely marked the beginning of Luce and Nina’s constant fear for their daughter.

Since that day, Nina made it a point to stay in close contact with her second youngest and would text and/or call her on a near daily basis. She knew her daughter’s work schedule like the back of her hand. She knew the days Pandora worked, as well as the times her shifts started and ended, and she knew the days daughter had off. As a result, she expected her daughter to contact her after her shifts, if only to reassure her parents that she had made it through work okay, and she was also encouraged to spend part of her days off with her parents.

Was it excessive? Yes. Yes, it was…but only because Luce and Nina worried for their daughter so much.

 _That_ was their excuse.

Specter shook her head. She didn’t know _how_ Gore was able to put up with it, but _damn_ did she have respect for the woman for doing so. Had the Gore’s been _her_ parents, she would have lost it _years_ ago.

Still, the cyclops was proud of Dory for putting her hoof down and pursuing the career _she_ wanted, and her pride only grew whenever the satyress informed her of the times she stood up to her parents.

The station came into view and Specter took a calming breath as she pulled into the parking lot. She closed her eye and took another breath after parking, “Someone up there _better_ give me the strength to deal with this…” she muttered as she climbed out of the squad car.

She adored her younger partner, she really did, but her _parents_ …

Specter removed her sunglass as she stepped into the building.

As expected, two painfully familiar older satyrs sat in the station’s lobby. The pair were huddled on a bench, clutching each other’s hands as an orc officer tried to comfort and reassure them. 

“I’ll take it from here Jakoby.” Specter announced as she patted the rookie’s shoulder.

The orc sent her a thankful nod before excusing himself and joining another officer behind the front desk. It was obvious that even the jovial, laidback new guy had had enough of the notorious parents.

Specter plastered the most reassuring smile she could muster, “Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Gore, what seems to be the problem?” she asked warmly.

Nina Gore glared, “I think you already _know_ what the problem is!” she snapped, not even bothering with the pleasantries, “My daughter’s _missing_ and it seems that _no one_ can get ahold of her!” Nina’s breathing became heavy as she brought a hand up to her messy, shoulder length hair. Her husband wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. Nina clutched the man’s sleeve, “It was that horrible boyfriend of hers, I _know_ _it_! He’s _killed_ her and chopped her up and hid the pieces all over the city!”

Several officers turned in concern at the raised voice.

Specter waved them off before crouching to the couple’s level, “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves okay? We don’t know what the situation is,” Officer Jakoby brought over a tissue box for the now weeping Mrs. Gore, and Specter gave a silent nod in thanks, “now what makes you think her boyfriend has anything to do with this?” she asked smoothly.

Sure she had thought it was odd that Gore didn’t show up for work, and not calling in or informing her partner of her absence just wasn’t like the young woman, but hey, stuff comes up, and Specter had just assumed an emergency came up and proper procedures slipped Gore’s mind. Not a problem. Yes, there would be a small consequence for her carelessness, but Specter understood.

She was concerned, _yes_ , especially since all everyone got when they tried to dial Gore’s number was a dial tone, but Specter’s rational mind was open to _other_ explanations. Explanations to which murder was near the bottom of the list.

Unfortunately, murder seemed to be the _only_ rational explanation in Mrs. Gore’s mind…

“Sh-she broke up with her b-boyfriend a coup-*sniffle*-le of nights ago…” the woman started as she dabbed her eyes, “a-and she g-gave him a short *hic* timeframe to ga-*hic*ther his things…” she blew her nose and another officer brought her a small trash bin, “He wasn’t h-happy…”

Specter blinked her eye. A break up? She didn’t know about any break up…

But then again, she _was_ absent yesterday.

“Dory told you this?”

“Y-yes.”

“And…and did she ever confide in you that he may be violent?” Her partner had never indicated anything of the sort to _her_ , but perhaps she had been more open to her parents?

“Honestly, _no_.” Mr. Gore answered, “The man came off more as a lazy slacker than a violent maniac-”

“Looks can be deceiving, _Luce_!” Mrs. Gore argued.

Specter bobbed her brow in agreement. Sadly, the woman wasn’t wrong…

“Have you spoken to her ex recently?” Specter interrogated.

Luce nodded, “Nina called him while I kept trying Pandora’s number. _He_ said that he went by Dory’s apartment yesterday to pick up his belongings, but she wasn’t there, and when he tried to call her, he got the same dial tone as everyone else does.” He adjusted his hold on his wife, “Apparently some neighbors came out and told him that she had gone to the store shortly before he arrived, but as far as they knew, she hadn’t returned…that’s what they told him yesterday evening.”

Concern began to form at the pit of Specter’s stomach, “Have either of you gone by her apartment today?”

“We did,” Luce confirmed, “but she wasn’t there. That’s why we came _here_ , thinking she was already at work, but…”

“She never came in.” the cyclops finished. The couple nodded and Specter stood with a sigh, “Alright. I’ll drop by Dory’s place and see if she’s back from wherever she might have gone. I’ll talk to some of her neighbors, and if possible, that ex of hers-”

Luce perked, “Do you need his number-”

“Not at the moment. I’ve _already_ got an idea of where I might find him.” Luce put away the phone he was already pulling from his pocket, “Now, what you two _can_ do for me is go home and wait and see if Dory drops by or gives you a call.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a card, “If she does, _call_ me.” She handed Mr. Gore the small piece of paper.

“Alright.” He said as he helped Nina up.

Specter placed a hand on Nina’s back and led the couple out of the building and to their car, “Look, I know it’s easier said than done, but _try_ to take it easy, okay? I’m _sure_ Dory’s fine, I just need to figure out where she’s at, alright?” she eased Mrs. Gore into the passenger seat.

“I just want to know if my daughter’s alright…” the satyress said softly as she looked up at the officer, “I have this horrible feeling that something’s happened to her and…” her eyes began to water once more.

“I’ll find her.” Specter promised as she closed the door. She looked over the hood at the distraught father, “Keep an eye on your phones and don’t forget to let me know if she turns up.” She reminded.

Luce nodded and ducked into the driver’s seat.

Specter stepped back as the car backed out of its space and watched as the couple drove out of the station’s lot. She then slid her shade back over her eye and made her way back to the squad car.

“Alright Dory,” she sighed as she slid into her seat, “where are you girl?”

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Specter found herself knocking on Gore’s apartment door with a concerned landlord standing behind her. 

Imagine the guy’s surprise when an officer walked into his office asking to do a wellness check on a fellow officer _and_ requesting he bring a spare key and join her. Now here he was, dreading what they would find should they need to enter themselves.

He had seen _plenty_ of crime shows to know where this was heading…

Unless Ms. Gore opened the door, they were going to have to let themselves in, only to find the apartment in disarray and the young woman laying in a pool of her own blood…dead as a door-

“She ain’t answering.” Specter announced as she looked down at the tiny goblin, “You got the key?”

The landlord gulped and nodded, “Y-yes…should I…?” he pointed to the door.

Specter nodded and stepped aside.

Pulling the key from his pocket, he knocked, “Ms. Gore? If you’re in there, this is Mr. Guild…we’re coming in, alright?” he inserted the key into the keyhole when he noticed Specter pull her gun from her holster, “What are you doing?”

“Precautionary measures.” Came the blunt reply, “You should wait here until I give the clear.”

Mr. Guild nodded, “Yeah…good idea…” he shakily unlocked the door and gently pushed it open.

Gun at the ready, Specter stepped forward, “Dory?” she called out, “It’s Braelynn. I’m coming in.” she moved past the doorway and looked around the small apartment.

The kitchen was clear and so was the living room. A quick sweep of the two small bedrooms and bathroom yielded in the same results. The apartment was empty, and by the looks of it, nothing seemed in disarray.

Gore’s uniform and belt had been discarded neatly on the bed, and her badge and wallet were gone.

This made sense as she had apparently stepped out the evening before…

“Officer uh…Spectrum?”

The cyclops turned, “ _Specter_.” She corrected.

“Ah, yes sorry. _Specter_. Well, Officer Specter, there’s uh…there’s someone here I think you’d be interested in speaking to.” Mr. Guild announced.

That caught Specter’s attention and she promptly went back to the hallway where a lady elf stood beside the goblin. Before she could even open her mouth, the other woman spoke.

“You’re here for Dory?” the elf asked as she shifted the baby in her arms.

Specter nodded, “Yeah, she didn’t show up to work, and everyone’s having a hard time getting a hold of her.”

The elf’s eyes widened, “Oh no, I should have _known_ something was wrong when she didn’t answer the door this morning, but I just assumed she had already gone to work…”

“Are _you_ the neighbor that saw her last?” Specter asked.

The elf shrugged, “I spoke to her down in the lobby yesterday evening. She said she was going out to pick up something to eat.”

Specter nodded, “Hm. You mind if I ask you a few questions? Just so I can get a full understanding of what’s going on.”

The elf perked, “Yes, of course! But uh…is it alright if we talk in my apartment? I’ve gotta get little Terra back to bed.” She tilted her head in her daughter’s direction. The tiny girl’s head was resting on her mother’s shoulder, and her eyes were slowly closing.

Specter gave a warm smile at the infant, “Of course.” She looked down at the landlord, “Thank you for your help Mr. Guild, I’ll let you know if anything comes up.”

“And I’ll let you know if Mr. Gore happens to return.” With that, the goblin made his way to the elevator while Mrs. Glenwood led Specter into her apartment.

“I’ll just be a minute…” the mother excused.

“No worries. Take your time.” Specter acknowledged as she pulled out her notepad and pen.

As promised, the mother returned just as quickly as she had left, and invited the officer for a seat.

“So Mrs…?”

“Glenwood.”

“Mrs. Glenwood. Officer Specter.” Said cyclops motioned to herself, “Now Mrs. Glenwood, you said you spoke to Officer Gore yesterday evening?”

Nod, “Yes, at about six-twenty, more or less.”

Specter wrote down the time, “Where exactly was your last interaction?”

“Down in the lobby. I was coming home and she was leaving.”

“Did she say where she was going?”

“She said she was going to our neighborhood market to pick up some stuff for dinner.”

“Her car’s in the parking lot…”

“The store’s within walking distance, so to save up on gas, most of us just walk there.” Mrs. Glenwood explained.

“Ah.” Specter noted that down. She would have to ask Mr. Guild to see the security footage just to be sure Gore actually _did_ leave the premises. “So you saw her leave, but you can’t recall the time she returned?”

“It was past seven when her boyfr- I mean, _ex_ -boyfriend showed up, and she wasn’t home at the time.”

“And the reason for him dropping by?”

“Dory gave him the boot the night before, so he just came by to gather his belongings.”

“So you spoke to him last night?”

“Yes, and so did my husband. According to him, Dory’s number was disconnected.” Mrs. Glenwood watched as Specter scribbled down her notes, “After Flint left, my husband and I got our kids ready for bed, and my husband and I were so tired, that we crashed after them…it’s a lot of work raising four kids.” She gave a sheepish grin.

“I can imagine.” Specter agreed, “Did you or your husband see Gore this morning?”

The elf shook her head, “My husband went by to check up on her, but when she didn’t answer, he just assumed she left to work early. After that, we got the kids ready for school. He left to work while I went to drop off my sons and daughter. I had just gotten home when I saw Mr. Guild standing out in the hall…”

Specter _definitely_ needed to check those cameras, “And her ex…you wouldn’t by any chance know his full name, would you?”

“Flintwood Springbrook.”

Specter noted that down. Talk about a mouthful of a name…

The cyclops tapped her pen in thought, “Can you tell me about Mr… _Springbrook_? How was he with officer Gore?”

Mrs. Glenwood blinked in surprise, “Are you asking like…if he was abusive with her?” Specter nodded, “Well…I know he and Dory got into a few arguments every now and then, but they never got too loud or out of control…I don’t think Dory every allowed them to escalade that far. As for anything physical…I don’t _think_ he ever did anything to hurt her…” the elf’s eyes looked away and her brows furrowed in thought, “Come to think of it, Flint really isn’t the aggressive type. Argumentative and whiny _yes_ , but I don’t think he would ever _dare_ raise a hand against Dory.”

Specter wrote all that down.

Dory was a feisty one, that much was certain. And it was _because_ of the satyr’s tough persona that the cyclops knew that Gore wouldn’t allow anyone to push her around.

She was stronger and more capable than what her parents gave her credit for.

And as for her good-for-nothing ex? Well, he _may_ be a slacker, and perhaps even a loser, but that didn’t mean he’s _completely_ incapable of causing her harm…

Specter frowned, “How was Mr. Springbrook’s behavior when you and your husband spoke to him?”

“He seemed agitated that Dory wasn’t home, and he was convinced that she blocked or disconnected her number.” The elf answered.

Specter tapped her pen again, “I think…I think I’ve got the information I need…for now.” She said slowly. The gears in her head turned as she mapped out her game plan.

Mrs. Glenwood shifted in her seat, “So what happens now?”

“ _Now,_ ” Specter closed her book and clicked her pen, “I ask you which store Dory went to.”

“Realm-Mart.”

Specter knew where that was, she had driven right past the business on her way here.

“Alright well, I just need to have one more quick word with your landlord and then I’ll head over there.” She pulled out another card, “If anything else comes up, _please_ give me a call.”

“I will. And good luck with your search. I _really_ hope you find Dory.” Mrs. Glenwood said as she led Specter to the door.

“She’ll turn up…I just gotta know where to look.” Specter tried to assure. She bid her final goodbye to the woman and stepped out into the hallway.

She pulled out her notebook as she made her way to the elevator.

First stop was the landlord’s office to take a look at those security videos. If Gore _had_ managed to leave the parking lot, she would head down to the store and check the videos there. After that, she’d stop by Flint’s favorite hangout, mentioned by Gore once or twice, and have a little word with _him_.

Specter stepped into the lift as the doors opened.

Hopefully, Gore would be located by the end of the day.

* * *

“There, stop!”

Mr. Guild quickly clicked the stop button, “There she is…”

On the screen was the image of Gore talking to Mrs. Glenwood in the lobby, just as the elf had claimed.

“Okay, play.” Specter ordered. The video continued and the duo watched as Gore held her conversation with the elf. A few moments later, the two parted ways, and Gore left the building. “Check the outside camera…”

Mr. Guild complied. He rewound to when Gore walked out the front doors.

The duo watched as Gore looked to where her car was parked before shaking her head and continuing on foot. Mr. Guild switched to another camera, and they could _just_ make out the form of Gore making her away past the first stoplight.

“And there she goes…” the goblin said softly.

Specter straightened.

Gore _had_ managed to leave the premises, but that didn’t mean she made it to the store. There was the chance that she could have gone missing _before_ that…

Still, it didn’t hurt to check out the market anyway.

“Lemme see that footage again…it might be needed if things turn… _sour_.” The cyclops took out her phone, ready to record the short clips.

Again, Mr. Guild complied. He remained silent as he showed the officer the clips once more.

“Do you really think something _foul_ must have happened to her?” he asked worriedly as the officer put her phone away.

“It’s possible, but hopefully not.” Specter pulled out her keys, “I need to head out to my next stop, but thank you for your help and cooperation.” She pointed to her card, “ _If_ by any chance, she walks through those doors-”

“Call you.” The goblin finished.

Specter nodded and let herself out.

She fished out her sunglass as she exited the building.

Next stop, Realm-Mart.

* * *

The only thing Specter had expected to see at the store was a couple of grainy clips of Gore walking in, around and out of the store…or possibly nothing at all. Oh, and maybe a quick questioning with an employee or two. _That’s_ all. _Nothing_ more than that.

What she got instead, was enough to make her heart drop.

On the sidewalk, just a few yards away from the doors of the store, lay the remains of a severely damaged cell phone…

But it wasn’t _just_ the device that set her on edge…it was the shattered phone cover that made the cyclops’ stomach churn.

“ _Dory_ …” Specter breathed as she picked up a silver and purple shard. This was _Gore’s._ Even in it’s destroyed state, Specter recognized the patterns the pieces were meant to form.

This was bad…

Specter turned and ran back to her cruiser where she retrieved a spare evidence bag, before running back and collecting the pieces of the device.

“Well this explains her not answering her phone…” Specter said to herself solemnly. Her face hardened as she turned her attention to the stores entrance.

She _needed_ to see those security videos.

* * *

Specter regretted watching those videos.

Obviously, as an officer doing her job, she _had_ to see them, but that didn’t mean had to _like_ what she was seeing…and what she saw only confirmed her worst fears.

“Oh… _Dory_ …”

“…that’s uh…th-that’s _something_ …” the manager stuttered out.

“I’m gonna need a hard copy of that footage for evidence…b-but for now, replay the footage of her with the man _in_ the store…I need to send this to my supervisor.” Specter took out her own phone. She recorded the incident where the satyr physically grabbed her in the aisle as well as the incriminating clip of her being ambushed and shoved into a van. Afterwards, the manager set to work coping the clips onto a hard disk for the officer.

Ten minutes later, Specter found herself back in her squad car dialing Colt Bronco’s number.

The phone rang…and rang…and rang…and _rang_ …no answer.

Specter tried again. No answer.

She sent a text. _Several_.

No answer.

She tried calling again.

If he didn’t answer, she was going to move right onto the-

“Bronco here.” Came a tired voice on the other end.

A small spark of relief flashed through Specter, “Oh thank goodness! Captain Bronco, its Officer Specter…”

“ _Yeah_ …” The sound of Colt shifting could be heard, and for a brief second, the cyclops felt guilty for calling him like during his honeymoon. He had obviously been sleeping in…

“Sir, I know you’re on your honeymoon, and I _apologize_ for buggin’ you like this, but…we’ve got an issue...”

* * *

In a separate realm on the other side of the country, a groggy Colt rubbed his eyes at the urgent tone of Officer Specter. Beside him, Laurel snuggled against his larger form, earning a warm smile from the centaur.

Officer Specter’s next words made his ear twitch, “If there’s an issue, you should report it to-…Yes I understand it’s probably urgent, but I’m on vacation and-… _what_?” Colt propped himself on one arm, waking up his wife in the process, “If there’s been a kidnapping, then you all should be helping on filing a report… _what_?!” Colt pushed himself up further.

Now fully awake, Laurel sat up, pulling the sheets up to cover her topless chest. She watched in concern as her husband’s brows furrowed, and for a moment, she feared for her sons’ safety.

When was the last time they had texted her?

Laurel was about to move to grab her own phone when Colt’s words stopped her.

“Which officer?” Laurel turned to lock eyes with Colt, “ _Gore_?! Wait, are you _sure?_ Did you-…yeah alright…I’ll call you back once I see them.” He hung up.

“What’s going on?” Laurel asked, tugging the sheets closer to her chest.

Colt looked down at his phone, “Apparently Officer Gore went missing yesterday evening and Officer Specter believes a kidnapping was involved. She’s sending me some security camera footage that has- oh there they are.” He said the last part under his breath as four text messages came in rapid succession.

Clicking the first video, he watched as Gore, obviously off duty, was approached by an unknown male satyr. The two spoke for a moment, and Colt tensed as the male grabbed the officer’s arm and wouldn’t let go. It wasn’t until Gore flashed her badge that he released her and seemingly backed off.

The second video comprised of Gore standing alone in an aisle, seemingly listening in on something. The clip then cut to her hastily leaving the aisle while two men followed ominously.

The third video was short and showed Gore standing in a corner of the produce section. She alternated between frantically typing away on her phone and glancing towards the store’s entrance/exit. The video stopped just as she was making a dash to the entrance.

The last video was the longest, and picked up right as Gore left the store. She didn’t even notice the same male satyr hiding in wait for her…

Colt’s brows furrowed once more as he watched the male snatch Gore’s phone from her hands and lure her further from the store’s entrance. Laurel, who had been watching the videos over Colt’s shoulder, gasped as the man shattered the device on the ground, and Colt went still as he caught sight of the same two men in the aisle, sneak up and take Gore by surprise. A black van rounded the corner, and despite the officer’s struggles, she was forced into the vehicle, which promptly drove out of shot.

Colt’s face dropped in stunned disbelief. It _was_ a kidnapping…

“ _Colt_ …” Laurel said softly.

The sound of his wife’s voice was enough to shake Colt out of his stupor, “Honey, I hate to say this, but…get dressed and start packing. This is an emergency…”

Laurel nodded. She moved to get out of bed, when Colt caught her arm and gently pulled her closer, “I’m sorry I have to put work first, but-” Laurel hushed him.

“It’s okay, I understand. You’re Dory’s Captain, and she _needs_ you.”

Colt smiled and pulled Laurel in for a kiss, “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Laurel simply returned the smile and gave him another peck on the lips before sliding out of bed.

Colt followed her lead before dialing Specter back. The cyclops answered on the first ring.

“Tell me _everything_.” He ordered.


End file.
